


Smile More

by Ryyder



Category: Atwood Family
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Skinny Dipping, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-31 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryyder/pseuds/Ryyder
Summary: This is a sexual story involving a family.





	1. Sweet Dreams

"Let's get you to bed, sleepy head," Brittney said as she lifted her son Kane up to his bed.

"I don't wanna go to bed yet mommy!"

"I know bud," she said, "You can play more Fortnite tomorrow. It is the weekend after all."

"Yeah I know," Kane said, "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"That's really sweet bud, but it's time to go to bed now. Tomorrow is a brand new day."

Kane nodded his head in agreement and laid his head down on his pillow. He gave his mother a look that said; I have something to tell you.

Brittney caught on quickly.

"What's wrong honey," she asked.

"I don't know if I should say," Kane responded.

He was worried what her response was going to be.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart. What is it?"

He swallowed and let out an exhausted breath. Then he began, slowly.

"Earlier today, I saw you nakey. You were in the bathroom."

She remembered locking the door to her room, and again closing the bathroom door just before her shower.

"How did he get inside the bathroom," she thought to herself. She let him continue without saying anything.

"I needed to ask you something so I went looking for you. I saw you in the bathroom taking off your jammies. I only saw your butt, mommy. I thought that if I asked you then, you'd be mad, so I hid so that way you wouldn't see me."

Brittney was trying her best to hide her fascination with where this conversation was going.

She was on her knees, leaning against her son's bed which was elevated off the ground about a foot or two. She nestled her head into her folded arm. Hiding her smile from her son.

"I didn't wanna get in trouble," he said.

Kane stopped for a second. Waiting for a response from his mom, but he wasn't getting one. He continued;

"But I also didn't wanna leave."

She took a few seconds to compose herself. She raised her head and looked at her son again.

"Why were you looking at me when I was having private time?" she asked quietly, "How would you feel if I did that to you?"

Kane was starting to feel bad about the situation. He let out a soft whimper.

"I'm sorry mommy, it won't happen again," he said with a slight skip in his voice.

Brittney raised a single finger to Kane's mouth and began to make a hushing sound ever so softly.

"It's okay Kane," she began, "I think it's super sweet that you like seeing me nakey. It just shouldn't happen unless both of us get to enjoy it."

She was speaking at a quiet whisper now.

"Would you like to see mommy nakey again?"

"Um, If I say yes," Kane began, "Will I get in trouble?"

"If we do this," she began, "I need you to promise mommy that you won't talk about this with anyone. No family, no friends, no one that you have ever talked to can know about this. Only me."

"Why can't I tell daddy?" he asked.

"Because, he wouldn't like it one bit. That's because he's the only one allowed to see me nakey."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Brittney didn't respond. Instead she stood up, walked over to the door and locked it.

She turned around slowly, knowing exactly what she wanted from the situation, and walked back towards Kane's bed.

Kane sat up in his bed and waited for his mom to return.

Brittney held her arms out for Kane. He reached out and she picked him up and placed one hand on his bottom and the other on his back. His legs were wrapped around Brittney's waist and his head was resting on her shoulder. She carried him over to the rocker in the corner of the room. She sat him down.

Brittney stood up and made sure Kane was paying attention. She then grabbed her leggings by the waistband and in one fell swoop, she pulled them down around her ankles and stepped out of them.

She continued slowly by taking one of Kane's hands and placing it on her side, making sure he was grasping the top band of her panties. She then took his other hand and repeated the same except this time, on her opposite side.

Brittney looked down at Kane. She was going to ask her son to do something that they both wouldn't be able to take back. This would be an event that would spark an entirely different relationship with her son moving forward. She knew deep down that this is what she wanted. She also had doubts.

"Is this going to scar him?" she thought, "I don't wanna freak the poor kid out. Have we already gone too far?"

Then she remembered that he wanted to see his mother's naked body. He made every gesture pointing towards yes.

She collected her thoughts, and continued.

Brittney reached out her hand and grabbed Kane's chin. She pointed his head upwards so they could make clear eye contact.

She stared into his eyes and smiled warmly. She nodded her head a couple times, asking her son to remove her panties without saying a single word.

Kane began shaking nervously. Was he going to like what he sees? He was having second thoughts.

Brittney moved her hands to her hips and grasped her son's hands. She then let them go and leaned down to the same eye level. She licked her lips and gave Kane a short kiss on the lips and said very softly;

"This will be our special secret. No one will know about this, remember?"

Brittney stood up and regained her previous stance.

Kane reached out towards his mom's waist and grabbed her panties by the waistband. He slowly began pulling them down her legs. Once they reached past her knees, he let go and they fell the rest of the way to the floor. Brittney stepped out of them and flung them behind her with her foot, along with her leggings. All while keeping her eyes fixated on Kane.

Kane's eyes were staring at his mom's completely shaven pussy.

"Is this what you were expecting sweetheart?" she asked, trying to break the silence.

Kane raised his eyebrows as he witnessed his first ever sight of pussy. He was fascinated. He'd never seen anything like it.

"Can I touch it?" he said shyly.

"Yes, but be very gentle. It's a sensitive area."

Brittney stepped closer to her son. He held out a single finger and touched her pussy gently like directed.

"Like this?" Kane asked, "Am I doing it right mommy?"

"No honey. Here, let me help you. Hold out your hand like I'm handing you candy."

Kane did as directed.

"Good, now flatten your hand. Now use your fingers to explore."

Brittney was enjoying herself immensely. Even if Kane had no clue what he was doing. It was a dream come true.

She tilted her head back and let out a soft moan.

"What are you doing mommy?" asked Kane.

"I'm enjoying what you're doing to me. It feels spectacular, sweetheart."

Brittney placed a hand on the top of Kane's head. It took everything in her not to inch his head forward and force him to lick her pussy.

"That would definitely traumatize him." she thought, so she refrained.

"Oh kiddo, that feels great. Keep going. Yeah...yeah..."

Kane was having fun but he wanted more. He was really only interested in seeing his mom's butt. That's what kept him in her bathroom that morning. It's the main reason why he wanted to see his mom naked again.

Kane let go of his mom's pussy. Brittney opened her eyes and tilted her head back down in displeasurement.

"Can you turn around and bend over mommy?" Kane asked nicely.

Brittney's mouth was open and smiling.

"What the fuck are you trying?" she thought.

Brittney turned around ever so slowly and leaned over. Her head looking away from Kane, her hands on her knees, and her cute little booty sticking out an inch or two from her son's face. She was enjoying this just as much, if not more, than her son.

Kane leaned forward, with a smile on his face. He let his slimy warm tongue out of his mouth and ran it from the bottom of his mother's buttcrack, just above her pussy, to the top, inbetween his mommy's butt cheeks.

Brittney immediately got goosebumps all over her body by the warmth of her son's tongue. She let out a soft moan when he reached her butthole.

"Oh sweet boy, that feels so amazing." she said.

Kane didn't stop. He kept running his tongue over his mommy's butthole knowing she was loving it. He kept going by reaching out his flat hand and running it along the underside of his mommy's pussy.

Brittney was experiencing pure bliss. She was having her soft, smooth butt eaten out by her son, and her pussy was being touched with his small, inexperienced hands. She was living her dream.

"Do you want me to keep going mommy?" Kane asked.

"Don't you dare stop." She said before she let out a soft pleasureful moan.

A few moments later, her moaning was getting heavier. She was genuinely loving the moment. She was at the peak of ecstasy brought on by her completely sweet son. She breathed in and exhaled while moaning. She climaxed, and came, all over her son's hand.

Brittney fell to her hands and knees, facing the same direction. She was completely out of breath.

"Mommy, what is this wet stuff?" he asked.

"Let me see."

She raised herself to her knees and turned herself around. She took his hand and places a single finger in her mouth. She licked and sucked it dry of her sweet pussy juice. Kane took quick noticed and started doing the same.

"The stuff that was on your fingers is hard to explain. It comes out of the woman's vagina or the man's penis when a woman or a man has what's called an orgasm. The liquid just flows out."

"That's cool! It tasted sweet," he said.

"You know what's sweet?" Brittney said while putting her clothes back on, "You." She leaned down to come face to face with her son. She touched her nose with his and wiggled it slowly back and forth.

"I love you mom."

Brittney gave Kane a soft slow kiss on his lips again.

"I love you more. Let's get you in bed."

Kane held his arms out for Brittney, signaling for her to pick him up again.

Brittney stood up and picked up Kane. She placed one hand on his bottom and the other on his back, like she did before. She then walked over to her son's bed and laid him down gently.

Brittney leaned down again on her knees and said;

"Remember, you can't speak of what happened tonight with anyone? Mommy will get in huge trouble."

"I won't mommy, I would never get you in trouble."

Brittney smiled and smoothed her hand over Kane's forehead, moving it down to his cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart." she began, "Sweet dreams."

Kane turned over onto his tummy and closed his eyes. He sincerely hoped he would have sweet dreams.

Brittney got up, walked to the door and tried opening it. Remembering that she locked it. She unlocked it and walked out. Once out, she quietly closed the door, leaned up against it and let out a smile, all the while biting her bottom lip.

"What's got you smiling, cutie?" said Roman.

"Oh nothing, Kane just said he loved me. It caught me offguard?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's a sweet kid when he wants to be isn't he." he asked. "Come over here and talk with me. I've got something on my mind."

After saying that, Roman closed his laptop and laid down on his stomach facing the end of the bed.

Brittney walked into her room and closed the door. She placed herself at the foot of the bed and laid down. Her head was in the middle of the bed just below her husband's head, and her feet were hanging off her husband's side of the bed.

Once she was settled in, Roman smiled shyly, and asked;

"What do you think of incest?"

Instead of pushing away, she smiled back, and began...


	2. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney and Roman have a conversation...

"What's got you smiling, cutie?" said Roman.

"Oh nothing, Kane just said he loved me. It caught me offguard?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's a sweet kid when he wants to be isn't he?" he asked. "Come over here and talk with me. I've got something on my mind."

After saying that, Roman closed his laptop and laid down on his stomach facing the end of the bed.

Brittney walked into her room and closed the door. She placed herself at the foot of the bed and laid down. Her head was in the middle of the bed just below her husband's head, and her feet were hanging off her husband's side of the bed.

Once she was settled in, Roman smiled shyly, and asked;

"What do you think of incest?"

Instead of pushing away, she smiled back, and began...

"What do you think about incest?"

Brittney was afraid, but she was also interested in the topic of conversation. She had a million thoughts running through her head.

Was her husband watching her and her son having their alone time? Impossible, the door was locked. She made sure they were both quiet.

"I think I've always had some sort of interest in it," Roman began, "Parents having sexual interactions with their children, or siblings falling in love and trying to hide their relationship from their parents."

Brittney sighed, but not in anger. She sighed because she felt closer to her husband. Like they had the same urges, the same dreams, even the same thoughts.

"Wow," was all Brittney managed to get out.

"I'm so sorry Brittney, you must be so disgusted. I never should have said anything."

Brittney had been struggling with a way to tell her husband about all of her incest fantasies. It's like an angel fell from the sky and handed her a gift.

"Love, I'm far from disgusted. I've been struggling with a way to tell you this, but since you've been so open with me, I'm just gonna come out and say it."

Brittney took a deep breath and looked into Roman's eyes.

"I think about incest a lot," she said in a whispered tone. "Having intimacy with our sons, and our daughter have been a dream of mine ever since Kane was born."

Her breathing slowed and her voice started shaking.

"We raised such a good kid with Kane, and Noah has been such a blessing to have around. Seeing them both grow up... Thinking about them... doing things to me, I get so happy thinking of a life like that."

She took a deep breath and let out a few tears. Roman started to speak but Brittney shook her head saying no. She wouldn't let him.

"I'm almost done," she told her husband who was trying to comfort her.

"I want a life where I can wake up and see Kane or Noah lying in our bed. Realizing that we enjoyed our night together. The thought that maybe we taught them things that they might never learn otherwise. Or raising Cora to be a sexual girl that enjoys sex and is comfortable in her body. I wanna have a family that shares deeper relationships with each other."

She let out another sigh and inhaled again, then continued.

"I want us to fall in love with our kids and I want them to have everything they want in this world."

Brittney stopped talking and continued looking at her husband.

Roman took a few seconds to compose himself, and sat up with his back against the headboard. He patted the spot inbetween his legs, motioning for Brittney to sit and lean up against him.

She sat up and sat in the same position as him. He wrapped his left arm around his wife's tummy and used his right arm to brush her hair behind her ear.

"I love you more than words can express sweetheart," he started, "When you were talking... I was imagining, and what I saw was wonderful."

Brittney leaned her head back and looked into her husband's eyes. She smiled, knowing that he felt the same way.

Roman leaned downward to kiss Brittney, and was met with her warm lips. The two embraced in a loving kiss. Their mouths melted into each other's.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," Brittney said, with an ear to ear smile.

"Yeah? I'm glad we both feel the same way," said Roman as he lightly eskimo kissed his wife.

"If I were to inform you of some things that occured in Kane's room just now, would you be upset?" Brittney asked in a whisper.

"Are you saying something happened in Kane's room earlier!?" Roman asked in a hushed, excited tone.

Brittney shook her head yes continuing her ear to ear smile.

She began to explain the story of her and her son's first incestuous experience.

Roman was getting more and more interested in the conversation as it went on.

"He voluntarily licked your ass?" Roman asked.

"Mmhmm!" Brittney responded, still maintaining her grin, "It felt so fantastic Rome. Like experiencing your first orgasm all over again!"

"If I knew you liked being eaten out back there I definitely would have been doing it this whole time."

"That's the thing!" Brittney started, "I didn't know I liked it until he did it."

"I guess I'm gonna have to add "ass eating" to the list of things I need to start learning."

Brittney finished up the story. She was waiting for her husband to respond to her.

"Wow, so Kane actually has a butt fetish. I've seen him pinching your butt a lot lately. Maybe that might have something to do with it."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even put that together until now. He has been touching my butt a lot lately!" she said excitedly.

"Interesting... So did he actually give you an orgasm or did you make that part up?"

"No, no. I had that orgasm. You can ask him tomorrow," she said.

"I wouldn't dare confront the boy. He'd be scared shitless if his dad brought up what happened the night before with his mom," Roman said, "About that. How do you wanna go about this?"

Brittney didn't respond. She hadn't a clue what to do to start off this new journey.

"Maybe we should start by letting Kane get more comfortable around you naked. Like letting him take showers with you or sharing more alone time with him. Then we can go from there," Roman said.

"What about Noah?" Brittney asked, "What happens when Noah starts asking questions about our behavior towards each other?"

"We can do the same with Noah too if you want. I hate to admit this, but knowing that you want a relationship with him beyond what you two already have, I'll go ahead and share."

Brittney was genuinely interested in where this was going.

"I walked in on Noah masturbating to your used panties about two years ago. It turned me on a little bit because he obviously had a sexual interest in you but he was my son, and you were my girlfriend. I told him that the way he was feeling was normal. You are a beautiful girl after all, but the feelings he had should never be acted on again."

Brittney's face was upset with a frown.

"The point is babe, he adored you. He might even still adore you. We'll figure it out. I love you, you're a kind and gentle soul, and I know that you'll continue loving this family the way you have for so long. Just giving a little extra, and getting a little extra along the way."

"I love you too sweetheart, you're so sweet," she began, "But no matter what happens from here on out, we still belong to each other. We tell each other everything that happens with our kids, and we need to keep an active sex life between us."

"I agree completely. We need to have open communication 100% of the time. Including with our kids. If they need to talk, we need to listen," Roman said.

"I don't think this needs to be said, but Cora shouldn't be involved until she's older. She's far too young at the moment," added Brittney.

"I agree. She needs to be much older."

"I suppose Kane's the exception then."

Brittney sat up and turned around and crossed her legs.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to start this kind of relationship with our kids?" Brittney asked, wanting him to say yes.

"Yes," he said softly, "I'm so excited sweetheart. I want Kane to grow, and learn, and I want Noah to experience what being inside you feels like. I want Cora to be able to run to us after a bad day just to have us help her make it a tiny bit better. I'm so fucking ready, Brittney."

"I'm ready too," she said with the brightest smile.

"Let's get some sleep, it's getting really late," she said.

Brittney got off the bed, and Roman followed suit. She pulled the comforter back and aligned her pillows properly. She then took all of her clothes off.

Roman did the same. He took off his sweatpants and his shirt, and made sure he took off his boxers.

They both climbed into bed and under the covers and inched closer to each other. They started spooning. Roman's erect penis was placed in between his wife's legs, touching her pussy.

They drifted off to sleep with the biggest smiles on their faces. They were about to embark on a life changing journey, and they couldn't be more excited.


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney and Noah get closer...

Brittney woke up before Roman the next morning. She gets out of bed, slowly, making sure she doesn't wake her husband.

She heads over to her dresser and finds a pair of panties. She puts them on and heads into her closet to find a shirt.

She doesn't take too much time finding one before she heads out into the kitchen for something to drink.

"I wonder if Roman still likes being woken up like that," she wondered.

She grabbed two water bottles and walked back into her room.

Brittney walked in and sat the water bottles down on her nightstand next to her phone. Then she began taking her clean clothes off.

Once she was nude again, she slowly slid the comforter off of Roman's body and over to the edge of the bed. Making absolutely sure that she doesn't wake him.

She quietly moves to the foot of the bed and slides on to it, facing her husband.

Brittney's head was now resting just between Roman's thighs.

Without skipping a beat, she reaches her tongue out and slides it along the underside of his penis.

It jerked a little bit after feeling the familiar sensation.

She kept licking at her husband, who was slowly getting an erection.

"It's funny how he's getting hard when he isn't even awake," she thought.

Once Roman was fully erect, Brittney began sucking his penis. Licking underneath, engulfing it's head, and eventually going lower, then back up again.

She continued her motions, ever so gently.

Before long, Roman wakes up and tenses up his arms. He grabs the edges of the bed out of shock.

"Oh wow. It's been a while since you've done this, hasn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

Brittney continued sucking her husband's penis.

"How long were you going for before I woke up?" he asked, expecting a response.

He didn't get one as his wife continued the act of pleasure.

A couple of minutes passed as the silence grew.

"Holy shit babe, I'm getting close."

Brittney stopped what she was doing. She raised herself up and got on top of the bed, right next to Roman.

"You sure do know how to keep a man on edge, dont you?" he asked.

"Make love to me Rome," she whispered, while biting her bottom lip, ignoring his previous question.

He quickly sat up and raised himself above his beautiful wife.

He lowered himself down just above her with his arms stretched out.

Roman took one look up and down his wife and whispered;

"God, you are so fucking beautiful."

A smile inched across Brittney's face before her lips were met with his.

Their lips made contact, their tongues danced, their bodies merged.

Roman, while continuing the kiss, reached down for his penis and guided it into his wife's pussy.

Brittney halted the kiss and stared directly into his eyes.

"Start slow," she said.

He did as directed and started slowly. The feeling of being inside his wife was a feeling he never intended on rushing past.

Brittney raised her legs and wrapped them around her husband's back. A position she loved being entangled in, time, and time again.

Roman continued his motions, inching his penis farther into Brittney's pussy with each thrust.

She wrapped her hands around his head, running them through his hair. She made contact with his lips again.

The tender kisses continued as the two made love.

Brittney was inching towards an orgasm but she didn't want it just yet. She wanted it to last longer. She unlocked her legs from around his back.

"Get up," she said, breaking the kiss.

"Oh boy," he said sarcastically, "If you keep blue balling me like this, I might never cum."

Brittney smiled as she giggle laughed at her husband's reaction.

"If you keep saying that, it might come true."

Roman raised himself up and away from Brittney. She slid over a tiny bit and patted the bed with her hand.

"Lay down, sweet," she said.

He laid down on the bed once again and adjusted the pillow underneath his head.

Brittney climbed on top of her husband and grasped his penis, guiding it into her pussy once again.

She continued the act of love making by raising and lowering herself.

Roman met his wife's movements with his own.

She moved up, he moved down. She moved down, he moved up.

It was mere seconds before she was taking up his entire length inside of her.

Brittney leaned back and shifted her head to the side, her mouth agape with a sound of pleasure managing to escape it.

"Yeah...fuck me Roman," she said while moaning.

Roman, thrusting a bit faster now, Brittney matching the speed.

He looked up at his wife. She was stunning. Her breasts were bouncing, her body glowing with beads of sweat. A look of pure ecstasy planted on her face.

Brittney continued looking in the same direction and noticed a crack in the door.

"Could it be?" she thought to herself.

Brittney focused a bit harder on the figure behind the door without letting them know she was looking.

After a few more seconds, she turned her head back towards her husband, making eye contact.

"Oh...uh..." she began, "I'm almost there."

A few more thrusts from Roman and she collapsed on top of him. The two shared an orgasm as he bottomed out and came inside her.

Roman's hand gently brushed his wife's back while her head was resting on his chest. They stayed there motionless, basking in the sensation.

After a few seconds, his now softening penis slowly exited his wife.

"Rome?" she asked.

"Yeah gorgeous?" he replied.

"That was fun," she said with a giggle.

Roman let out an exhausted laugh.

Brittney moved her head upwards, still leaning on his chest.

"I have something else to tell you."

"What is it sweetheart?" he said, after his breath caught back up with him.

"Noah was peeking through the door a little bit ago. I saw him when I leaned back."

"Are you serious?" he asked excitedly while he sat upright.

The couple readjusted themselves. They were now sitting up. Roman's back was against the headboard with his legs outstretched. Brittney was sitting on top of his legs, facing him. Her stomach and chest touching his, with her face resting on his shoulder. Her hands wrapped around the small of his back.

The air conditioning kicked on so Roman reached over and grabbed the comforter and covered the both of them.

"He's obviously gone now, but I saw him. For just a couple seconds. Have you ever noticed him doing that before?"

"No. Never," he began, "I thought he wouldn't act out anything again since our conversation a couple years ago."

The two were silent, trying to remember past events that they might have missed where Noah could have been watching them.

"This might have been the first time, Rome," Brittney said.

"It probably was. I feel like if he'd done it before, we would have seen him."

"Well you didn't see him. I barely saw him. He could have been watching us for sooo long," she said with an embarrassed whisper, "It's kind of hot."

Roman looked down at his wife with a smile.

"Are you getting turned on right now?" he began, "After the best sex of your life?"

"Woah, I wouldn't say that. Remember our wedding night?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! That was a fun night."

The two were silent again, enjoying the quiet time in each other's arms.

"Rome," Brittney began, "How should I approach Noah?"

Roman looked surprised.

"When we talked about involving our kids in our sex lives last night," he said, "I didn't imagine you wanted to move so quickly."

"Well I didn't, but seeing that Noah still has an interest, It's got me excited," Brittney said with a smile.

"I can tell! You're all giddy. It's nice seeing you like this."

"Yeah?" she began, "I just don't know how to go about it. It's all new territory."

Roman agreed. It was a bit tricky. Neither of them really knew what to do.

"I think all we need to do is feel the situation out," he began, "If he shows no interest, we shouldn't push it."

Brittney agreed with a head nod. "So what should I try then?"

"Well, there's always the ol' bikini riding up trick," he said while rubbing his wife's back.

"I like that!" she said excitedly, "See if he gets a hard on. Ooh, you're so sneaky," she continued while playfully punching his chest. "So... family swim time in the pool then?"

"Sounds like a plan," Roman said.

"I just don't want you to feel left out sweetheart," Brittney started, "I know you're enjoying the talks we've had. Are you sure you wanna sit on the sidelines?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Focus on yourself for now. Besides, I doubt that Noah is bisexual the same way that I am."

"I suppose I could find out for you," she said.

Roman was unsure. He hadn't had a sexual interaction with a man since his college days. He was conflicted. On the one hand, it's a physical relationship with a man, which he was excited thinking about. However on the other hand, it would be with his son.

"I'd say, just go do your thing and if the bi topic comes up, then maybe go along with it."

"I will do my best," she said with a smile on her face, "Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let me go make breakfast."

"You do that, and I'll wake the kids up," Roman said.

Brittney moved from above her husband, got off the bed and put her clean pair of clothes back on.

Before she left the room, she grabbed a clean pair of boxers for Roman and tossed them over to him.

"Thanks babe."

"Anytime," she said with a smile, and a wink.

Brittney walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast?" she thought to herself, "Wait, we had toast yesterday. Pancakes and bacon will do just fine."

Roman took the time to walk over to his dresser and grab a pair of shorts, and a folded shirt. He put them on walked out of his room, and right into Kane's.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said while opening up the blinds, "Wake up bud, mom's making breakfast.

"Ugh... it's too early," Kane said with a groggy voice.

"Don't fall back asleep."

Roman left Kane's room and went upstairs to Cora's.

He walked over to her small bed and rubbed her back with his hand. It took a few seconds before she opened her eyes and sat up.

Roman walked over to her dresser and grabbed an outfit for her to wear. He walked back over and helped her get dressed, the same as every other day.

He picked her up and carried her across the hall to Noah's room. He knocked a couple times on the door and entered.

"Oh you're already up," he said, trying not to act suspicious, "Mom's making dinner. Be downstairs in 20 minutes please."

"Yup," started Noah, "I just wanna finish this game."

"You do that," said Roman, "Your brother's silly isn't he Cora? Always playing games."

Noah shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh I'm down... Come pick me up!" Noah shouted to his teammate.

Roman shut the door and headed downstairs to the rest of the family.

Some time passed and everyone was sitting down at the island eating their breakfast.

"Hey, what do you guys think about going swimming after breakfast?" Brittney asked.

"That sounds like fun!"

Noah agreed with his brother with a head nod, in classic Noah fashion.

"I don't see why not," said Roman, "It's not too cold out today."

"Swimming it is then," said Brittney.

The family finished their food and as they went off their seperate ways, Brittney made it clear to them;

"15 minutes and I want us all in the pool. Today is gonna be a family fun day!"

"Ok!" Kane shouted.

"Ok..." Noah said.

Brittney let Cora out of her booster seat and let her wander around with her toys.

"Come in here," she said.

Brittney started walking into her room. She turned back and grabbed her husband's arm.

"Come on already," she begged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What's the rush?" Roman asked.

"What bathing suit do you think Noah would like?"

"One where your cute booty is showing, probably," he said while pinching her butt.

"Wow, following in Kane's footsteps I see," she said.

"Oh please. I've pinched your butt before. If anything, he got it from watching me. Now, what were you saying?"

"Bikinis. I think he might like this one."

Brittney pointed to a pink bikini with white polka dots on it.

"I don't know about that one. Is your 'It's not polite to stare' one clean?" he asked.

"Oh! I like that one a lot," she started, "We took a lot of pictures in that one, remember? I think it's in here somewhere."

After a few seconds of digging through her drawer she pulled up her one piece.

"I'm gonna go change," she said while pointing towards the bathroom.

"Can I watch?" he asked sarcastically.

"You've seen plenty already," she teased.

Brittney came back out of the bathroom and did a twirl, showing off her butt.

"Revealing enough?"

"If you let it ride up a bit it will," Roman said.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go get some towels for us and head outside. Will you round up the kids?" she asked.

"Sure thing."

Brittney went back into the bathroom and grabbed five towels and headed outside.

Her heart was beating fast, and the sudden realization set in.

"This is the moment that I will know for sure. Does Noah feel attracted to me?" she thought to herself.

She already had her suspicions, the panty stealing, and the peeping were two solid indicators, but she wasn't 100% sure. She continued her thought;

"I suppose we're about to find out."

She placed the towels under the gazebo and waited for the rest of the family to come outside. She moved up to the edge of the pool near the deck and sat down. She put her legs in the pool and swished them around.

The door opened and out came Kane.

"The last one in's the rotten egg!" he shouted.

He ran over to the pool and jumped in. Noah walked over to where Brittney was sitting and jumped in as well. Roman was walking slow with Cora making sure that she didn't trip and fall.

"I guess Dad's the rotten egg," said Brittney as she got up and helped Roman with Cora, exposing her backside to the pool.

Brittney walked over, picked up Cora and came back to the edge of the pool.

She goes to get in the pool with her daughter in her arms. She begins bouncing up and down, getting Cora to laugh.

The more she bounces, the more her bathing suit rides up, exposing more and more each time.

Brittney turned her back away from the boys at the other end of the pool and reached down to adjust her bathing suit. She gave herself a tight wedgie. Just enough to reveal both of her butt cheeks.

Meanwhile, Noah and Kane were at the other end of the pool diving for toys.

Brittney noticed that the boys started staying underwater a bit longer each time, and only bringing up a couple toys at a time.

She handed Cora off to Roman as he got in the pool and walked over towards the boys.

"Can I find some?" she asked nicely.

"Sure," said Kane as he began tossing the toys back into the pool.

Brittney dove down and both of the boys began sneaking peeks at her swimming across the pool floor.

She managed to grab a few toys before heading back up towards the surface for air.

She saw Noah turn around and reach down to adjust his pants.

He was getting an undeniable erection.

After some time of it being clearly uncomfortable, Noah swims over to and climbs the ladder, walks over to the gazebo and grabs a towel.

"Had enough?" Roman asks.

"Yeah. It was fun but not that much fun.

"He really is a teenager, huh babe?" Says Roman.

Brittney noticed the tent in Noah's pants and whispered into Roman's ear so no one else could hear.

"I think it worked, Rome. He's pitching a tent, if ya know what I mean."

"Well, now's your time sweetheart. Blow his mind," Roman replied in the same hushed tone.

Noah walked inside the house to get away from the cause of his erection.

Brittney followed suit and got out of the pool after a few seconds and dried herself off.

"You'll watch the kids?" she asked.

"Of course, go on," he said while pushing his hand away from his body in a shoo-ing motion.

She goes inside and tries to find Noah. He isn't in the kitchen or downstairs anywhere in sight.

"He probably went to his room to take a load off," she said, before giggling at her own joke.

She walked past the living room to the stairway and put one foot in front of the other as she ascended the steps.

When she reached the top of the stairway, she decided to wait a minute or two before she knocked.

She was gleaming with excitement that she could hardly contain.

No answer.

She waited a few seconds and then opened the door.

She walked inside the room and closed the door, leaning up against it in the process.

Her head was faced down when she entered. She raised her head up and was met with a surprised expression across Noah's face.

That wasn't the only thing she saw. A bottle of lube and a box of tissues was sitting on his nightstand, staring at her, along with his swimsuit on the floor.

Noah was sitting up against his headboard with his legs outstretched and a shirt on. He also had his blanket draped over his erect penis. His hands were awkwardly trying to cover it.

"Were you having alone time?" asked Brittney.

"Um, yeah, sort of," Noah said, "Do you mind?"

The room was filled with a palpable sense of awkwardness.

Instead of leaving the room out of embarrassment, Brittney reached her arm behind her back and locked the door.

"What are you doing Britt?" he asked.

"Shhh. Don't worry about me," she began, "I have a question for you."

"Can we get this done with? This is really awkward."

Brittney inched up to her step son's bed, lifted up the covers, and sat down underneath them.

She crossed her legs while he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Were you watching me and your Dad having sex this morning?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Noah's face turned bright red.

It was clear to Brittney right then and there that her suspicions were true.

Noah exhales slowly, and looks down.

"Yeah..." he whispers, "Please don't tell Dad. He'll be furious."

She doesn't respond. Instead, she reaches her right arm across her chest to pull the left strap resting on her shoulder down to a loose state. She let her arm free from the restraint and repeated on the opposite side.

She now had her arms free and a little bit more cleavage was showing.

"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked him, while giving out a warm smile.

Noah couldn't believe what was happening. His step mom, that he has adored since he learned what girls were, is sitting right in front of him, asking him to reveal her breasts.

He slowly leaned forward while looking into his step mom's eyes. He reached out for the top of her one piece, and pulled down gently, revealing her breasts.

She then began reciprocating the act by very slowly pulling the blanket off of herself and Noah, revealing his erect penis.

The two stared in awe of each other. The two of them were staring at something that they once thought to be forbidden.

Brittney snapped back to reality and asked;

"Would you like to carry on?"

Noah reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube.

He started undoing the top of the lube bottle when Brittney held out her hand motioning for Noah to squirt the lube into her own hands instead of his.

"Just sit back and relax," she said.

Brittney closed her hands and rubbed them against each other. Making sure that each hand had an equal amount of lube.

She started with her right hand under Noah's balls and started massaging them.

Noah's penis stood at attention upon her cold and silky touch.

Brittney massaged Noah's balls for a few more seconds before she took her left hand and grasped the base of Noah's penis.

A smile slowly slid across Noah's face and the two made eye contact.

"Yeah... I thought so... Like father, like son." Brittney said.

Noah's smile slowly fades as his facial expression hints at an upcoming moan. His eyes squint as he leans his head back.

Brittney continues by sliding her hand up his shaft to it's head, ever so slowly, and then back down again.

"Ohhh... my god..." Noah says with his mouth wide open.

Brittney takes the hint and goes a little faster.

Brittney doubles her speed with one hand while she now tickles his balls with the other, running the tips of her fingers along them.

"Eyes down here," she says, "I don't have my boobs out for nothing."

Noah tilts his head back down and stares head on at his step mother's beautiful breasts.

Fantasizing was one thing but this was a treat, in more than one sense of the word. He had sworn he would never get the chance, and yet here they were, her hard nipples staring at him head on.

Noah's orgasm was slowly building up. He could feel the rising sensation. He let out another soft moan as he tilted his head back again.

"Don't ever stop, Britt," he said.

Brittney moved her right hand from Noah's balls to wrap around his penis. She was stroking him with both hands now, twisting them around his shaft.

Noah is on the verge of cumming as he looks down and into Brittney's eyes.

He was met with the same warm smile as his orgasm began.

There was something oddly erotic about making eye contact while having an orgasm. His emotions felt heightened.

It wasn't long before semen began flowing from his penis and into the air in front of them as Brittney continued stroking it, making sure no drop was spared.

After all of Noah's semen was finished escaping its prison, he sighed heavily as his step mother released her grasp on his softening penis.

Brittney leaned back on her extended hands, unfolded her legs and laid them out across Noah's.

"Well that was... something," she said.

"Wow." Was all Noah managed to get out.

Brittney raised her right hand and ran it along a part of her swimsuit that had semen on it. She raised her finger to her mouth, and licked it.

When she was finished tasting her step son, she slowly sat back up, replaced the fallen straps that were hanging around her torso and got up off the bed.

"Stay right there," she said as she walked towards the door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly, peeking her head out to make sure that Kane wasn't upstairs playing.

She opened the door just enough to fit herself through and closed it behind her. She walked across the hall to the bathroom and looked for a wash rag.

When she found one, she ran the sink and let the rag get wet. She rung it out, turned the sink off and went back to Noah's room.

She entered and saw Noah sitting exactly where he was when she left.

She walked over to the bed and got on her knees. She ran the wet wash rag over his waist just above his penis. Then she moved it down to his legs to wipe up any semen that managed to get on him.

She continued as she went down towards Noah's penis and balls. Making sure not to leave any lube behind.

Noah very slowly started getting an erection again.

"Not so fast, handsome." She said as she got up on her feet and leaned in towards him placing her soft lips on his cheek.

"I need you to make me a promise. Can you do that for me?" 

"Um... of course," he managed to stumble out, his first sentence since after his orgasm.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what just happened. Don't tell Dad, don't tell Kane, don't tell your friends. Not even your online friends. Not a single soul outside of this room can know about what I just did."

"What we just did." He added. "I promise Britt, you have my word."

"Okay kiddo, I believe you. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I think I just wanna sit and think. Is that okay?" he asked.

"More than." She said with a smile, "Before I go, can I get your shirt so that I can wash it?"

Noah sat up away from his headboard and pulled his shirt off and handed it to Brittney.

"If you have any questions, or just wanna talk, come find me," she said, biting her lip.

"If I have any, I will."

Brittney began walking towards the door. She left the room and closed it behind her.

She made her way downstairs and into her room. She grabbed a new pair of leggings and a t-shirt and exchanged them for what she had on.

She took her bathing suit and Noah's shirt and made her way across the kitchen, and into the laundry room.

When she was done starting the laundry, she walked outside to her husband and son who were still swimming.

"No splashing!" She yelled, making herself known.

Roman took notice and made eye contact with her. He made his way to the edge of the pool near the deck. Brittney sat down at the edge of the pool and started talking to Roman with Kane just out of earshot.

"So...?" Roman asked.

Brittney smiled and said in a hushed tone;

"Well, I know where your old bottle of lube disappeared to," she said with a grin.

Roman smiled back at his wife and asked, "So it wasn't just the panties he stole huh?"

"I guess not. You should have seen his face when I started stroking him, Rome. He was about to jump right out of his skin." She said.

"Can we get out now?" Kane asked from the other end of the pool.

Brittney and Roman shared a half smile that anticipated the end of their chat.

"Yeah bud. Come on over." Roman said.

Brittney stood up and walked over to the gazebo. She grabbed two towels and walked back to where she was sitting.

Roman, Cora, and Kane got out, and dried off.

"We'll finish our talk later?" She asked as she headed back inside.

"Can't wait," he responded.

Brittney got inside the house, stopped and smiled. She had wanted to be more intimate with her family for years and her dream was finally coming true. For the first time in a long time, she was honestly, over the moon happy.

She gathered herself up and walked towards her room. As she sat down on the bed, a text appeared on her phone. It was from Noah.

The message read, "Can we talk through text?"

She picked her phone up off of her nightstand, read the message, and replied.

"Absolutely, handsome. What's on your mind?"

She sat her back up against her headboard and waited for his response.

"..."

Nothing.

"..."

Nothing.

"..."


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney has surprises in store...

Brittney got inside the house, stopped and smiled. She had wanted to be more intimate with her family for years and her dream was finally coming true. For the first time in a long time, she was honestly, over the moon happy.

She gathered her emotions up and walked towards her room. As she sat down on the bed, a text appeared on her phone. It was from Noah.

The message read, "Can we talk through text?"

She picked her phone up off of her nightstand, read the message, and replied.

"Absolutely, handsome. What's on your mind?"

She sat her back up against her headboard and waited for his response.

"..."

Nothing.

"..."

Nothing.

"..."

The anticipation was killing her. She reached over and grabbed her luke warm water bottle off of her nightstand and took a sip, not realizing that the water was warm.

Brittney made a sour face as she got up off of the bed and went to the kitchen to pour out her old water and grab a new water bottle.

She was met with Roman, Cora and Kane who were finally making their way inside the house.

"Hey kiddos! Did you have fun in the pool?" she began.

"Yeah, but it would have been more fun with you," Kane said, visibly upset.

Brittney walked over to Kane and pinched his cheeks and said with an excited tone;

"Well, we might not have had fun today, but I might have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Okay..." Kane said as he sulked away towards his computer.

"So what are you up to now?" Brittney asked Roman.

"I was planning on playing games with Kane for a little bit while Cora hangs out."

"Games, huh? Sounds fun!" she shouted towards Kane. Now in a softer tone, "I'm texting with Noah right now so... no interruptions?"

"Can do, ma'am!" Roman said in a profoundly deep voice with a sarcastic smile and a laugh.

Brittney returned the smile and headed back towards her room.

When she returned, a text from Noah popped up on her phone's dimly lit screen that said;

"I don't really know what to say. I guess I just wanna ask if you planned for that to happen?"

Brittney put her water bottle down on her nightstand.

She focused her attention back towards the text that was staring her in the face.

She hesitated for a few seconds while she thought of her response.

After a bit of a delay, she placed her fingers on the screen and typed away.

"Please don't be mad. Your Dad told me that he caught you "pleasuring yourself" to a pair of my... clothes... a couple years ago. That, on top of watching us earlier today..."

She read her text over really quick before she sent it.

Noah read the text from his step mother and got the chills.

"How could he do that?! He promised me he wouldn't say anything," he thought.

He took a second to compose himself before he texted back.

"I'm so sorry Brittney. I don't know what to say. I didn't think Dad would ever tell you about that. It was a long time ago."

Brittney read the text and started typing out her response.

"Are you saying that you don't feel interested anymore?"

More text dots appeared on Brittney's screen as Noah typed out his response.

"Well, I was dealing with those feelings in my own way. Then I heard you and Dad in your room this morning and all of those feelings that I thought I got rid of, came right back up to the surface," he texted back.

Brittney responded with;

"If you want to stop the fun stuff, we can stop. I definitely don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"I felt a little uneasy at first, but I ended up liking... what you did. I actually liked it a lot. What you did felt sooo amazing. It also made me feel... closer to you," Noah responded.

"It made me feel closer to you too, handsome," Brittney said with a blushing smiley face emoji to top it all off.

"So we're okay then?" she sent to Noah before he could respond to her previous text.

"Absolutely," he said.

After Noah sent his text he came downstairs, past the rest of the family and knocked on Brittney's door.

"Come in!" she yelled, expecting Kane or Cora.

Noah walked in, closed the door and approached Brittney. He didn't speak. He gave his step mother a hug and let out a sniffle.

"Noah? What's the matter, sweetheart?" asked Brittney, worriedly.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad that things aren't... *sniff* going to be weird between us," now in a quiet tone, "I got a bit worried after what we did in my room... that it might have changed things."

"Things have changed," she said as she ran her hand along the back of his head to comfort him, "But only for the better."

Noah let go of Brittney as he wiped a tear from his eye. He stepped back and said;

"It's alright, I'm gonna be fine. It's just nice to finally be open about all of these... feelings that I'm having.

"I understand," she said softly, "You can always come talk to me, no matter what."

Noah nodded his head as he smiled and walked out of the room.

Brittney was proud of Noah. It seemed to her like he was finally opening up about his feelings.

She sat back down on the bed and thought;

"I love my life."

A few hours later, Roman brought up having to go on a trip for business.

"They want to sell 'Smile More' products at their festival," he said.

"Wow! That's... kinda really cool," she said, nodding her head up and down.

"They are offering to pay for my travel down there tonight to get all of the logistics figured out. Would it be too much to ask for this?" asked Roman.

"Of course not! You better do this," she began, "Festivals gets a ton of foot traffic. Just make sure it's done proper, you know?"

"Well obviously," he said with a smile as he walked towards his wife and picked her up in his arms.

Roman kissed his wife and set her down gently.

"I love you," he said, as he gently brushed his nose up against hers.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Don't have too much fun here without me," Roman said with a wink and a smile.

Brittney grinned towards her husband.

"I'll do my best, but no promises," she replied.

"I'm gonna be gone for like... a couple days max. I hate that it's such a spur of the moment thing. I wish they would have given me more time to prepare," he said.

"They probably had a booth drop out and had to find someone last minute," she said.

"Pshhh, gee thanks," Roman said sarcastically.

"No! I didn't mean it like that," she said, giggling.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go pack and tell the kids. They might be a bit upset, we were supposed to have the whole week together."

"I know you were," she began, "I'm sure they'll understand hon'."

Roman walked upstairs and packed a bag for his trip. Once he was finished packing, he gathered up the boys and told them that he was leaving.

"Oh, okay," Kane said.

"Alright. Have fun," Noah said, trying to avoid any kind of awkwardness with his father.

Roman focused his attention on Kane who was obviously a bit more upset.

"It'll be okay kiddo. I'll be back in no time."

He hugged his sons before he grabbed his bags and went out to the car. He placed his bags in the passenger seat and went into the Smile More store.

Roman needed merchandise for the booth, so he grabbed as many boxes of shirts, cups, lanyards, and more miscellanious items that he could fit in the car and carried them out.

With all the products now in the car, he went back inside to say goodbye to his wife and daughter.

"Hey sweet girl, Daddy's gotta go on a trip for a couple of days," he said to Cora.

She wasn't paying attention. She had her attention fixated on her toys. She was in her own little world.

"I'll let her keep playing," he said as he turned his attention to Brittney, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her in close.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said.

"I'm gonna miss you more," he whipped back, "We're gonna have to finish our talk much later then, huh?"

Brittney tilted her head slightly to the side before she elicited her response in a sad tone;

"I suppose so."

"Keep me in the loop with things?" asked Roman.

"Of course," she replied.

The two hugged again before Roman walked over to Cora and gave her a hug. He was out the door the next minute, and everything was calm.

The day quickly passed by as Brittney was getting Kane and Cora tucked into bed. Before long, she was leaning in towards Noah's room and saying her goodnight.

"Hey," she said in the sweetest voice.

"Hey," he said back with a smile.

"I'm going to bed, how about you?" she asked.

"I think I'm gonna keep playing more games if that's okay."

"Sure it is, just don't stay up too late," Brittney said, "Goodnight."

Noah smiled back at her as she left the room and closed the door.

Brittney walked downstairs, into her room and climbed into bed. She thought about Roman being away for a couple days and how that would open up for some fun experiences with the boys.

It wasn't too long before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Brittney wakes up and checks her phone. An update from Roman can be seen in text form. It reads;

"Made it here fine. We've managed to get the booth up bright and early. I'll update you later tonight after the festival."

She responds with a thumbs up and a kissy face emoji and sets her phone down beside her.

Brittney got up off of her bed and made her way upstairs and into Cora's room.

Cora was still sleeping so she went over to Noah's room to see what he was up to.

She entered the room slowly and peeked her head in. He was still sleeping.

"This is kind of perfect," she thought to herself before closing Noah's door and heading back downstairs.

She approached Kane's room and slowly opened the door to enter slowly. When she entered, she leaned down against his bed and ran her hand along the back of his head, brushing his hair.

"Hey silly," she said, "Wake up. I have a surprise for you."

She had his attention as he sat up slowly.

"What is it Mommy?" he asked.

Brittney stood up and walked out of his room and back into hers. She grabbed two towels from the cabinet below the sink in the bathroom and sat them down near the shower.

She then walks back over to her bedroom door and waits for her son to enter.

A few seconds later Kane comes walking into the room, wiping the tired from his eyes.

"It's so bright," he said.

"Sorry, sleepy head," she replied.

Brittney held out a hand, wanting him to grab a hold with one of his.

He took a hold of her hand and she led him into the bathroom.

She leaned down and put one hand on her knee and she put the other around Kane's chin.

He was paying much closer attention to the situation now.

"Would you like to take a shower with Mommy?" she asked her son.

"You mean, get nakey together?" he replied, now beaming with energy.

"That's what I was thinking," she said excitedly, as she bopped his nose with her finger, "What do you think?"

"That sounds like fun Mommy," Kane said, "Can I take your clothes off?"

Brittney got on her knees, placed her hands at the hem of her shirt and held it out for Kane.

He took his hands and reached them out for the bottom of her shirt. He raised it up and over his mother's head, exposing her breasts.

Kane stepped back a few steps, and took a moment to look at his mother's breasts.

"Wow," he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Brittney said, mid smile.

She stood up on her feet and leaned back down again, looking into her son's eyes.

"You got a little distracted, didn't you?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Brittney rolled her eyes as she stood all the way back up, and asked if Kane was going to continue.

"Oh," he said, almost forgetting the situation he was in, "Yes."

His face was lit up with a smile as if it were Christmas morning all over again.

Kane reached out for his mother's pajama bottoms and underwear with both of his hands. He looked back up at his mother and made eye contact again.

He thought for a second before he let go of the grasp on her clothes.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Brittney asked.

"Can you turn around?" Kane asked quietly.

"Oh... I see," said Brittney.

She spun around on her feet and folded her arms across her chest. Then she turned her head around to look at her son.

Kane grabbed the waistband of Brittney's pajama bottoms and underwear again and pulled them down around her ankles.

Brittney stepped out of the rest of her clothes as she let her son admire her naked body.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

"It's so much better in the light," Kane said, right before he pinched one of his mother's butt cheeks.

"Ow," she said as she flinched.

"You can't just hurt mommy and expect to get away with it," she teased, "Kiss the owie."

He bent over and placed his lips on her butt cheek, and kissed it.

"All better," he said.

"Well thanks, cutie!" Brittney replied.

She turned around so that Kane could get a better look at her front side, then got down on her knees.

"Would you like Mommy to undress you now?" she asked.

"I guess so," he said in a soft tone, "If you want to."

Brittney reached out her hand and held Kane's chin. She raised it up so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Hey, you don't have anything to worry about," she said.

"I know," Kane replied. He was feeling a bit better off now.

Brittney lightly tapped Kane's arms and said;

"Arms up."

He lifted his arms and watched his mother take his shirt off.

She then reached out for his pajama pants and underwear. She slid them down from around his waist revealing his hardening penis.

"Oh! Happy to see me?" Brittney asked, jokingly.

"What?" responded Kane.

Brittney laughed before she spoke again.

"It's just an expression," she said, still laughing.

"Oh," said Kane, "I don't get it."

"It's okay kiddo," she said, "You'll understand when you're a bit older."

Brittney stopped laughing while she stood there and looked at her naked son standing in front of her.

She looked up into Kane's eyes as she slowly leaned forward, towards her son's penis and extended her tongue out.

The two were making eye contact as Brittney quickly licked the underside of Kane's penis head, and leaned back up again.

His penis twitched a tiny bit as the confusion settled in his mind.

She was sitting up straight with her legs crossed, while she waited for a response.

She wasn't getting one, so she decided to take the reigns.

"How did that feel?" she asked.

"Uh... that felt... amazing..." he replied, now looking into her eyes, "Why did that feel amazing?"

"You tell me, kiddo," she said.

"I guess it's because it felt wet?" he said, "And it also felt warm..."

"Would you like me to do it again sometime?" she asked her son.

"I'd... like that," he said.

"Okay then," she said as she lightly tapped his legs.

Kane took the hint and stepped out of his clothes that rested on the floor, while Brittney stood up and opened the shower door.

She stepped in and turned the water on. The touch of the cold water on her skin sent shivers down her spine as it sprayed all over her body.

"Oh! It's sooo cold!" she yelped, as she quickly tried turning the dial to the opposite side. Her teeth began chattering rapidly. A few seconds later, the water warmed up.

"Okay," she said, "It's warm now."

Kane remained standing still outside the shower door, lost in a trance.

"Earth to Kane," she said, waving her hands in front of him.

"You gonna come in, or are you just gonna stand there and watch me?" Brittney asked.

He took a few steps closer to the shower and slowly stepped inside.

The water was raining over them, getting their bodies completely wet.

Kane was now fully erect as he continued looking at his beautiful mother's, naked body.

Brittney reached up towards the shower head and took it into her hands, away from its holder.

She began spraying her body, starting from her chest, down to her tummy, running the water over her pussy.

After a few seconds, she turned the shower head towards Kane and sprayed him.

"Hey, not fair," he said. with his hands up, blocking his face.

Brittney let out a giggle before she said;

"Had to get you back for pinching my booty... and for staring."

"Sorry Mommy... I just like looking," he said.

"That's alright, cutie. If I were you, I'd probably look too," she said with a wink.

She handed the shower head to her son as she reached out for the loofah and body wash. She got down on her knees and lathered the loofah up before running it over Kane's body.

She made sure to get every part of it clean. She started with his shoulders and ran it down his arms, across his chest, and down his tummy. 

She then slowly ran it across his penis and down to his balls.

"That feels good, Mommy," Kane said.

"I bet it does," Brittney said.

She continued washing his body and continued down his legs.

"Turn around," she said, while spinning her finger in a circle.

He did as he was told and spun around.

Brittney started washing his back and moved down past his butt and down over his legs.

Kane turned back around as Brittney rinsed off the loofah and grabbed the body wash. She lathered the loofah up once again and handed it to Kane.

He took the loofah and handed the shower head to his mother.

She sprayed Kane's body off with the warm water, and continued holding the shower head in her hand.

"Would you like to wash mommy now?" asked Brittney.

"Sure! Just like you did with me?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, exactly." she replied.

He took the loofah and started washing his mother's body. He repeated the same steps that she did.

He started with the shoulders, went down around her arms, then across her breasts, and down to her tummy.

Brittney stood up so that Kane could continue washing her body.

"Can I wash... down there?" he asked, pointing to his mother's pussy.

"Yes, but I have to rinse it off quickly otherwise it'll start to burn."

He took the loofah and moved it down further to gently wash her pussy.

Brittney spread her legs to allow her son easier access.

After a few seconds, he was finished, and she ran the shower head over all the suds covering her body.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kane.

"Nope," she replied playfully as she bopped him on the nose with her index finger.

He continued washing his mother's body, going lower and lower down her legs. When he finished with her feet, Brittney washed her lower half off. He then stood up and she turned around for him.

He started again with her back, and ran the loofah down further.

When Brittney felt the loofah on her butt, she turned her head around to watch her son.

He was focusing intensely trying to wash every bit that he could, trying to get inbetween her butt cheeks.

When he finished washing Brittney's butt, and everywhere inbetween, he dropped the loofah and looked up into her eyes.

"Finished already?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

Kane took his sudsy hands and rubbed them over his mother's butt cheeks.

"You really like butts, don't you?" she asked, with a goofy smile.

She opened her mouth and exhaled a short breath. She was enjoying the feeling of her son's hands on her bare skin.

Kane stopped playing with her butt cheeks and started thinking instead.

Things were slowing down now. The touching came to a halt, and the short breaths became extended breaths.

"Kane?" Brittney asked.

"Has anyone ever... poked you... back there?" he asked, pointing his finger inbetween her butt cheeks.

Brittney wasn't sure what Kane was asking her.

"Has anyone... oh!" she said, realizing what her son meant now.

"Ummm... your Daddy did one time," she began, "I thought it felt pretty nice, but I don't think he liked it very much," she said with a pouty face.

Kane ran a finger from the top of her buttcrack to the bottom, brushing over her butthole.

"Oh... that feels really good sweetheart," Brittney said.

The response was enough for him to want to do it again.

When he reached her butthole this time, he stopped.

He looked up towards his mother and made eye contact with her for the umpteenth time. He then looked back down, focusing on what he was about to do next.

He slowly inserted his finger, and pushed, ever so softly, into her butthole.

Brittney almost jumped when she felt her son's finger slowly making her way inside of her. She relaxed her muscles and let her son have his way.

"Ohhh... wow..." she said softly, with her eyes closed.

He slipped his finger farther and farther inside of her butthole until he couldn't any more. He slowly pulled his finger out until just the tip of his finger was left.

He looked back up and focused his attention onto her face.

She took a moment before she opened her eyes. She saw her son looking right at her, almost as if he was asking what to do next.

"That feels really nice, sweetheart. You can do it again if you'd like," she said, disguising her begging tone.

Kane had enough confidence now to try again. Only this time, a little bit faster.

He began again, pushing forward slowly.

Brittney relaxed her muscles again as she felt him pushing his finger inside of her.

When he couldn't reach anymore, he slowly pulled his finger back out.

He repeated the motions, going slightly quicker this time.

"Oh... that's great. Just like that," she said.

He repeated the motions a few more times.

In... out... in... out...

Brittney reached her left hand out and placed the shower head in its holder and then grabbed the wall for balance. She then took her opposite hand and started playing with her pussy.

"Oh my... goodness Kane... that feels... so good," she said, inbetween her rapid breaths.

He continued his movements more and more until Brittney let out a few exhausted moans.

"Ohhh... yeah... don't stop... oh!" she shouted, before she orgasmed for the second time, in front of her son.

He slowly released his finger from his mother's butthole and asked;

"Did you... have an orgasm?"

Brittney shook her head yes as she turned around to face her son, all the while, catching her breath.

"I had an orgasm, because I was playing with my... pussy," she said.

Kane furrowed his eyebrows in a confused expression and asked;

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah, among other things," she replied, "It's okay... you can say it when it's just the two of us."

"Okay," he said.

"What made you want to do that to Mommy?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't really know," he began, "How did it feel?"

"Oh sweet boy, it felt amazing," Brittney said, leaning down to kiss Kane on the cheek.

She then reached out for the shower head, releasing it from its holder. Next, she knelt down for the loofah to continue washing her legs, before she rinsed the suds off with the shower head.

When she was finished, she sat down on the shower floor.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

"It's not the most comfortable thing in the world," she said as she rinsed off the loofah once again.

"Out of both the times we've spent together, you haven't had a single orgasm. Would you like to change that?" she asked, with an ear to ear smile across her face.

She was hoping to God that he wouldn't say no.

"Yes," he replied softly, "But I'm still nervous."

"It's gonna be alright. You can tell me to stop at anytime," she said in a comforting tone.

"Will it feel good?" he asked.

"It will feel amazing, sweet boy," she replied.

"Okay," said Kane.

Brittney set the loofah aside and handed the shower head to him. She reached out for the body wash, and squirted a little bit onto her hands. She then rubbed them together and looked up into her son's eyes.

"You ready?" she says with the same ear to ear smile.

He nodded his head yes.

She begins by extending a hand out and gently running her index finger along the length of the underside of his erect penis, while still maintaining eye contact.

She then grabs her son's penis and begins slowly stroking it. Starting at the base, going slow at first. They lose eye contact as she reaches out with her opposite hand for the shower head.

Kane was looking down at his mother's hand that was wrapped around his penis.

"Ahem," said Brittney, as she folded her hand in towards herself a few times, looking at the shower head.

He looked over to his hand and realized that she wanted the shower head. He handed it over to her and focused his attention back downwards.

She then used it to tickle his balls all the while she continues tugging at his penis.

He had the sudden urge to express how he was feeling.

"Oh my gosh Mommy! Your hand feels amazing... on my..." he said, before he opened his mouth to let a breath escape.

Brittney was now completely focused on Kane's penis and balls. She continued her stroking motions while she moved the shower head back and forth underneath.

He was lasting longer than she thought he would.

"I'm starting to feel... something..." he said as his orgasm neared closer.

Brittney began stroking her son a tiny bit faster now.

"Don't hold it in," she said sweetly.

"It feels... tingly," he said with a facial expression unlike any that she's seen her son express before.

He was in heaven.

He didn't hold back as he ejaculated onto his mother's bare chest, neck, and chin. Some of his semen managed to spurt past Brittney and onto the shower wall behind her.

The two of them took a few seconds to relax before their eyes wandered over to each other again.

"Whoops," he said, while trying not to be any more nervous than he already was.

"Whoops is right," she said.

She stopped for a second and thought back to a few minutes before the shower started.

When she came to, she did her best to only rinse the remaining body wash off of his penis with the shower head. When she finished, she slowly leaned her head forward and licked the underside of his penis head once again, grabbing the last drop from her son's now softening penis.

She leaned back to her previous sitting position as she let out a giggle, right before raising the shower head to begin spraying off his semen.

"Wait Mommy!" he said, "Can I taste it?"

Brittney stopped what she was doing and looked at her son in astonishment;

"I never that I'd ever hear that come out of his mouth," she thought. She was delighted.

She took a couple seconds and collected herself.

"I'm not gonna stop you," she said as she spread her legs open.

He got down on his knees between his mother's legs.

He then leaned forward, and ran his warm and slimy tongue over his mother's neck, making sure he got some of his semen.

He then closed his mouth as he leaned back, and tasted himself.

"Is it supposed to taste-"

"Salty?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, salty."

"Your Daddy's usually does," she said as she bopped Kane on the nose, yet again.

"Does mine taste like daddy's?" he asked.

Brittney took her finger and ran it along her left breast, getting some of Kane's semen on it. She then took her finger into her mouth and closed her eyes, pretending to concentrate.

"It tastes exactly like your Daddy's," she said.

"Can I taste it again?" he asked.

"You can taste it as many times as you like," she replied, with another soft smile.

She took her index finger and ran it along her chin right where some of her son's semen landed, and wiped her finger on the tip of her tongue.

She then used her hand and her index finger again to motion to her son that he should come closer.

He leaned forward again, and stopped a few inches away from her face.

Brittney stuck her tongue out towards her son with her mouth open.

Kane was hesitant at first, but his excitement got the better of him. He leaned forward a little more and extended his tongue out towards his mother's.

She did her absolute best to get some of her son's semen onto his tongue in the moment but she didn't have much luck.

The two played around with their tongues for a short period of time, dancing in the air, swishing back and forth in front of each other.

A few seconds later, Brittney leans back and says;

"Woah there, don't get too excited now. Did you even get any on your tongue?"

He shook his head no with the biggest smile on his face.

Brittney ran her finger along her left breast again and raised it up to his face.

He licked her finger and tasted himself again.

"How about that time?" she asked.

"Better," was the only word to escape his mouth.

"Did you expect it to taste good?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said, as he smiled back at his mother.

"Well... maybe," she began, "It'll taste even better next time."

The two of them took a second and looked around them at the mess they made.

"All done?" she asked.

He nodded his head as he stood up on his feet.

Brittney took the shower head and rinsed off herself, and then focused more on Kane.

"Oh!" she shouted, causing him to jump, "We almost forgot to wash our hair, silly."

The two of them continued their shower for another few minutes before they both got out, and reached over for a towel.

"Mommy?" he asked.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she replied, looking at her son.

"I... just wanted to say thanks. I had a lot of fun."

She got down on her knees and made eye contact with him. She kissed him on the cheek again and said;

"You're sweet, kiddo. Just remember, that no one can know about what we just did. It's a super secret thing to share, only between us."

"I know Mommy," he said, with the sweetest smile.

Brittney and Kane walked over to the bedroom door with their towels wrapped around them.

She poked her head out and didn't see Noah anywhere so she reached out for Kane's hand and the two of them walked over to his room.

She helped him pick out an outfit for the day and then let him get dressed as she walked over to the door and closed it, walking back to her room.

She entered her room and locked her door and let her towel fall down to the floor. She jumped on her bed and layed down on her back.

She folded her legs in towards her and slowly started moving them up and down. A smile inched across her face as she reveled in the moment she just shared with her son.

A few moments later, she flipped herself over onto her stomach and reached out for her phone that was still sitting on her nightstand. She opened up various apps, checking through them, reading a few notifications at a time.

After a few minutes, she locked her phone and set it down where it was before.

She then rested her head on her blanket and out an elongated sigh. She then took the time to think of what she wanted to do with the rest of the day.

Most of the day quickly passed by as Brittney and the boys did some various tasks around the house.

Brittney worked out for a couple hours while she watched Cora. Noah and Kane played some games together. All of them ate some light snacks and then ran some errands.

By the time they returned, it was late. The sun was already down, across the horizon, eluding a dark and starry night.

Brittney did her best to prepare dinner for the boys and Cora with what energy she had left.

After dinner, Noah and Kane went their seperate ways while Brittney let Cora out of her booster seat.

"Thanks for dinner Mommy, it was yummy," Kane said before he sat down and put on his headset.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner Britt!" shouted Noah as he walked up the stairs, towards his room.

"You're welcome!" she shouted back. Her attention now facing Kane, "Hey. I want you getting ready for bed soon."

"Ugh, okay," he said with a pouty face.

"Don't "ugh" me," she said, friendly like, as she cleaned up the island.

About an hour or so later, Cora was already asleep in her crib and Kane was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

When he was finished, he walked into his room where Brittney was already waiting for him.

He hopped up into his bed and got under the covers.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked him.

"I had lots of fun today," he replied with a smile.

"Well, good. Goodnight, sleep tight," she said as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight," he said as he let out a tired yawn.

Brittney stood up and walked over to the door and turned the lights off. She then slowly closed the door behind her.

She made her way up to Cora's room to check on her, making sure she was still sleeping.

When she saw her daughter, fast asleep, she went back downstairs and into her room.

When she closed the door, she walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She reached in for the first bikini she saw. She tossed it onto her bed right before she undressed herself.

When she was naked, she reached out for her bottoms and began putting them on. She then grabbed her top and put that on too.

With her bathing suit on, she grabbed her phone and the baby monitor that was sitting on her nightstand and placed them on the bed.

She then walked into the bathroom, opened the cabinet door below the sink and stopped for a second. She was thinking about getting towels but then she had a different idea. She closed the cabinet door and walked back into her room.

Instead of grabbing towels, she opened her closet door and walked inside. She grabbed as many blankets as she could carry.

With a heavy amount of weight sitting on top of her arms, she managed to shift the weight and reach an arm up to grab the flashlight on the top shelf before she came out of the closet and placed everything on the bed.

She let out a sigh of relief, and took a second to catch her breath.

She placed a few pillows from her bed on top of the folded blankets as well as her phone, and the baby monitor.

Brittney now had the energy to walk out into the living room to open up the back patio door.

She left the door open and walked over to the gazebo, in the dark, and set everything down.

Feeling a million pounds lighter, she wandered over to the door and flipped a couple of switches that flooded the deck and the pool with bright lights.

She walked back inside and over to the kitchen, leaving the door open again. She opened the fridge and grabbed a brand new water bottle.

She took the water bottle and placed it on her neck, as she leaned back against the fridge with her head titled sideways.

"Ahhh... that feels nice," she thought.

When she was ready, she walked over to the back door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She placed one foot in front of the other and stood next to the table, covered by the gazebo.

She opened the water bottle in her hand and took a drink, refreshing herself.

She placed the water bottle down, and traded it for her phone and the baby monitor.

When she had everything settled, Brittney used her empty hand and pulled on the strings that were keeping her bikini bottoms held around her waist. They fell to the floor and she left them where they were.

She took a few steps forward, towards the pool and reached behind her back, pulling on the strings that held her bikini top secured over her breasts.

She was having some trouble untying her bikini top so she set down her phone and the baby monitor where she was standing.

She used both of her hands now to focus on undoing her bikini top.

A few seconds later, she pulled the strings loose and she dropped it to the ground in front of her.

She leaned down and picked up her phone and the baby monitor again.

Now completely naked, she walks up to the edge of the pool and sits herself down on the deck, swinging her legs back and forth in the water below.

She sets the baby monitor down beside her before she unlocks her phone and opens up her messages app.

She begins to type out a message, raising her finger to her mouth every few seconds, as if she's second guessing herself.

When she is finished with the text, she reads it over, and quickly hits send.

She picks up the baby monitor and places it, along with her phone, on the deck, a decent distance away from the pool.

Now feeling a bit more excited, she uses her arms to lift herself up and leans forward, pushing herself off the deck, and into the water below.

She swims out to the middle of the pool and enjoys the feeling of the water soaking her body.

Noah recieved a text message that illuminated his dark room with a bright light. He paused his TV show and picked up his phone off of his desk.

He squinted his eyes to focus on the words in front of him.

When he saw who the text was from, he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

He squinted his eyes again and focused on the actual text.

"Hey handsome. Come outside and swim with me. I have a surprise for you..."


	5. Light as a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney and Noah enjoy more time together...

Noah recieved a text message that illuminated his dark room with a bright light. He paused his TV show and picked up his phone off of his desk.

He squinted his eyes to focus on the words in front of him.

When he saw who the text was from, he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

He squinted his eyes again and focused on the actual text.

"Hey handsome. Come outside and swim with me. I have a surprise for you..."

His smile was beaming with energy as he nearly leapt out of his seat to find another swimsuit to put on.

When he found a swimsuit to replace the one sitting in his hamper, filled with other dirty clothes, he figured it was time to join his step mother in the pool.

He walked outside of his room very quietly, knowing that his siblings must be asleep and was welcomed by the dimly lit lights in the hallway.

He makes his way over to the stairs and steps down on to the top step. An audible creak could be heard throughout the entire upstairs.

He waits an appropriate amount of time before continuing his descent onto the first floor of the house.

When he made it past the bottom step, he rounded the stairs and was drawn to the bright light illuminating the backyard. He walked throughout the dimly lit house until he hit the back door and slid it open slowly, making sure not to make anymore unnecessary noise.

Noah sees Brittney's two piece lying on the ground and was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of nervousness, as he closed the door behind him.

"I can't turn back now," he thought to himself. "It'll be fun! Just don't make it weird."

When he gathers himself together, he begins walking toward the edge of the pool, completely ignoring the items on the table under the gazebo.

Brittney takes notice of her step son and speaks up, "Hey handsome, nice of you to join me."

"Yeah?" Noah asked, unsure of what to say to his naked step mother.

Noah sits down on the edge of the deck and lets his legs sink down in the cool water below him.

Brittney walks toward Noah now, with her breasts sitting just below the water. When she reaches the edge of the pool, she places her elbows up on the deck and her hands grasp her chin to elevate her head.

"I'm naked," she says while letting out a giggle.

"Really? I couldn't tell..." replies Noah, as his erection grows inside his swimsuit.

Noah tries adjusting his erection so that he feels more comfortable, but the more he tugs, the more uncomfortable he is.

"You know," Brittney said, "You could always just take them off."

Noah's cheeks become flooded with a rosey pink color as he smiles.

"Come on... It's not like I haven't seen it before," she said, while tapping on the fabric of his swimsuit.

"What if someone sees us?" he asked nervously, trying to cover their steps.

"Kane and Cora are fast asleep," Brittney said, trying to ease Noah's mind, "I made sure of it before I came outside, and your father won't be home for the next couple of days."

Noah sat still, thinking of what he wanted to do next. His mind reverted back to the moment he stepped outside, "It'll be fun!" he thought.

He decided that he couldn't pass up the oppurtunity to have some more alone time with his step mother.

He leaned himself backwards onto his arms that were holding him up off the ground and raised his butt off the deck.

Brittney began tugging on the end of Noah's swimsuit, letting it slide down his legs a couple inches at a time.

When the top of the swimsuit was past his butt, Noah rested himself back down on the deck and lifted his legs up out of the water.

Brittney continued tugging on his swimsuit until it was sliding off without any restraint. She tossed the swimsuit off to the side and leaned back in towards Noah, using the same position she was in before.

Noah was leaning forward, with his hands covering his erect penis.

"Why are you hiding it?" Brittney asks, with a pouty expression on her face.

"Because..." Noah says quietly, "I'm still nervous around you."

Brittney smiles, tilts her head, and says, "In a good way, I hope."

"In a very good way," he says, still blushing.

"You're adorable," she says, as she leans in a little closer to Noah.

The two of them look into each other's eyes and lay still for a few seconds. The sounds of faint cricket noises can be heard in the distance.

"Can I kiss you?" Brittney asks.

Noah continues looking into her eyes as his smile fades. He slowly nods his head up and down, and waits.

Brittney slowly leans in towards Noah. He leans down toward her. Their lips connected, and for a split second, Noah felt a little less nervous than before.

Their lips seperate and they both smile at each other.

"That was nice," Brittney said, in the same whispering tone.

"Yeah it was."

"Was that your first?" Brittney asks, expecting her suspicions to be true.

"How'd you know?" Noah asked.

"I didn't really, but I had my suspicions," she said, as she smiled back towards him.

"Yeah... it was my first," Noah replies, as he tilts his head down.

Brittney reaches a hand out for Noah's chin and slowly lifts it back up, and looks into his eyes.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, handsome," she said, trying to lift his spirits.

Noah reacted by reciprocating the smile. He had gained some confidence in himself over the past few minutes, so he decided to lift his hands away from his erect penis, revealing it to his step mother, once again. He leaned back on his hands and allowed her to have a better look.

Brittney leaned back and set her hands on the edge of the deck, looking forward at his erect penis, illuminated by the deck lights.

Brittney slowly leaned her head in, and inched her head closer to his penis. She then ran her tongue along the bottom of Noah's penis head, before backing up slowly into the water behind her.

Noah opened his mouth wide in astonishment as he leaned back up. "What the hell?" he thought.

"Are you coming in or what?" Brittney asked, just before giggling again.

Noah collected his thoughts and lifted himself up off the deck with his hands. He leaned forward using his momentum and pushed himself into the water below.

He began walking over towards Brittney who was swinging her arms back and forth across the surface of the pool, acting like a kid again.

She stopped and walked closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his erect penis squeeze inbetween the two of them.

Noah stood there awkwardly, not knowing what he wanted to do.

Brittney looked at Noah and asked in a quiet tone, "Is that what I think it is?" without looking down.

"I believe so," Noah said awkwardly, as he moved his arms around in the water.

Brittney then took her right arm and grasped Noah's left hand. She dragged it around her body and placed it on the small of her back.

Noah took the hint, and did the same exact thing with his other hand.

"Sooo... what now?" Noah asked.

"Hmmm," she said, while tilting her head to the side, "I was thinking I could teach you how to kiss."

"Teach me?" he replies.

"Um yeah... that kiss was good, but it wasn't great," she said sarcastically.

Their smiles faded and they looked into each other's eyes once again.

"Okay, this time, I want you to try licking your lips. It'll make them feel softer to the touch," she said.

Noah did as instructed and then he watched Brittney do the same.

The two of them slowly leaned in towards each other for the second time that night, pressing their lips together gently, exploring each other's touch.

Brittney opened her mouth a little bit and continued moving her lips around his.

Noah picked up on Brittney's movements and repeated them, learning fairly quickly exactly what to do.

A few moments passed and the two of them seperated their lips. They leaned their heads back and their faces lit up with the brightest smiles.

Brittney let out a laugh while looking at Noah, making him laugh too.

"That was better!" she said, getting excited, "I knew you'd be a quick learner."

Brittney's tone settled down as she looked into her step son's eyes for the umpteenth time.

"You can touch my butt if you want," she said, as she waited for his reaction.

Noah smiled, and slid his right hand down to touch Brittney's butt cheek. Then he slid his left hand down and grasped her other butt cheek in his hand.

"Too weird?" Brittney asked, eliciting a slight smile.

"I think we've already crossed that boundary a while ago," Noah replied with an audible laugh.

Brittney tightened her grasp around Noah's neck as she leaned in next to his head and whispered, "Would you like to hold me?"

"Yes..." was all Noah managed to get out before Brittney lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around Noah's waist, keeping his erect penis sandwiched uncomfortably between the two of them.

"Too heavy?" she asked him, as she moved her head back in front of him.

"Nope, you're light as a feather," he said.

"Light as a feather huh?" she asked while granting Noah another smile, "Well look at you, mister muscles."

"I'm just sayin'... being in the water helps."

Brittney looked into Noah's eyes, before leaning in slowly for another kiss.

This time, she parted her mouth slightly and guided the kiss with her warm, and wet tongue.

Noah's eyes opened as he raised his eyebrows, feeling thoroughly surprised by Brittney's tongue in his mouth. He wasn't expecting anything like that.

He quickly closed his eyes again and fell back into the kiss, using his tongue to tease hers. Their tongues clashed, and fought, wrapping around each other and exploring each other's mouths for what seemed like forever.

Their mouths finally separated, drool dripping from Noah's mouth. It landed on his chin and farther down on his chest.

Brittney took her right arm and held onto Noah's shoulder tighter as she used a finger on her other hand to steal the drool away from his soft skin.

She lifted her hand up to her mouth and licked her finger clean, then repeated the process once more.

When she was finished, she placed her left arm around her step son again, stared into his eyes, and smiled at him.

"You're going to make some special girl very happy someday."

"You think so?" Noah asked, with a questionable look on his face.

"I know so," she said sweet, and innocently, "You're kind, you're smart, you're a quick learner, and you're a damn good kisser."

"Thanks Britt," he replied, "You're a great teacher, too."

Brittney took a second to think to herself, ignoring Noah's comment.

"A good teacher... I like the sound of that," she thought, "I can't wait to teach him more." A crooked smile slid across her face.

"Britt? Britt," Noah said, trying to get her attention. He lifted her butt up a tiny but and let her fall back down.

"Woah," she said, snapping out of her trance.

"What just happened," Noah asked.

"I just got lost in thought, handsome," she said, as she ran her right hand through the hair on the back of his head.

Without thinking twice, she pulled Noah's head in towards hers and kissed him once again. It was a small peck this time, but enough to get them both excited.

When the their lips seperated, Brittney unwrapped her legs from around Noah's waist and backed away from him. She put her hands onto the surface of the water and pushed them forward, getting Noah's head and face completely wet.

"Hey, not fair!" Noah shouted, as he splashed Brittney back.

Her mouth was wide open with her hands in the the air on either side of her.

"You got my hair all wet. Oh you're gonna get it now," she said, as she started speed walking toward Noah.

He stepped back a few steps and was hit with a splash of cool water on his face again.

Brittney was in close enough proximity to Noah, so he reached his arms out. Brittney turned around to run back, but wasn't quick enough. Noah was able to grab a hold of her by the waist and bring her in closer to his chest.

He leaned back and swung her around in circles. She pulled her legs in close to her body and giggled. After a few spins, Noah set Brittney down and let go of his grasp around her waist. He stepped back, and went underwater.

Brittney realized that Noah had complete view of not only her breasts, but her pussy too. Instead of covering his view with her hands, she brought them up to her face to cover it, feeling shy, very suddenly.

Noah quickly noticed the front side of Brittney's body and did a double take. His eyes attached to the beautiful sight in front of him and found himself unable to look away. He was completely, and utterly, mesmerized.

He looked at her round, beautiful breasts, and then he moved his eyes down to her cleanly shaved pussy. He swam closer to get a better look before resurfacing for air.

Brittney let go of the grasp on her face and let her hands sink into the water.

"You were down there a pretty long time," she said quietly, with a shy expression on her face.

"Yeah... I suppose I was," Noah replied.

"Well did you like what you saw?" she said unexpectedly.

Noah didn't have time to answer before Brittney dove beneath the water's surface and swam behind him. She swam a circle around him, before she rose back up to the surface.

"As a matter of fact, I really liked what I saw. Did you?" Noah asked.

"How about I show you how much I liked it instead?"

"Um... okay. Take me away!" he shouted sarcastically, clearly losing his sense of nervousness altogether.

Brittney extended out her hand, wanting Noah to grab a hold of it. Once he attached himself to her, she led him over to the edge of the pool where the two of them initially got in.

When they reached the deck, Brittney reached her hands out in front of her, placed them on the deck, and lifted herself up out of the water, exposing her backside to Noah.

He couldn't help but stare peeks at her nakedness. His penis was as erect as it could possibly get.

Brittney waited on the deck, dripping wet, while Noah copied her movements prior.

"Watch out for my phone over there," she said, while pointing a few feet away from Noah.

She began walking over towards the gazebo as the light bathed her skin. Noah followed close behind as he refused to look at anything other than his step mother's naked body.

Brittney reached out for a towel that was set on top of the bundle of blankets and pillows and handed it to Noah.

He reached his hand out and grabbed it, before using it to dry himself off.

"Where did all of this come from?" he asked Brittney.

"I brought it out here before I texted you."

"What is it for?" he replied.

Brittney raised a finger to her mouth and made a shushing sound, and a smile. She then grabbed the other towel and began drying herself off.

When they were both dry, Brittney walled over to the back door and turned the lights off outside.

"Would you mind helping my carry some of this?" Brittney asked.

"Sure, but why do you have all this anyways?" he replied.

"You'll see."

Noah picked up the lot of blankets and pillows, while Brittney focused on grabbing the flashlight, her water bottle, and the baby monitor, and her phone off of the floor.

"Follow me," she said, as she walked in front of Noah, leading him to the steps and down onto the grassy yard.

Noah paid close attention to Brittney's butt as it wiggled with every passing step.

Brittney looked behind her, noticed Noah looking and smiled before winking at him.

They walked for a little while before finding a spot in the yard, equidistant between the pond and the store.

"Could you lay out the blankets for me, handsome?" Brittney asked, before unlocking her phone to do something quickly.

Noah set the blankets and pillows down and picked up the first large blanket. He unfolded it and lifted it up above himself and let it slowly fall down on top of the grass.

He then took another large blanket and did the same exact thing, spreading it out on the grass. Except this time, he overlapped the second blanket with the first, making more space for them to lay down on below.

When Brittney was finished on her phone, she took the time to set her belongings down on the blankets while Noah finished up.

When he was finished, Noah grabbed two pillows and laid them down next to each other on the blankets.

He sat down on the blankets and patted the space next to him, before leaning back and laying down, spreading his legs out in the process. He rested his head down on his pillow and began concentrating on the starry night sky above.

Brittney sat down on the blanket next to Noah and remained sitting up. She looked down at him with the moonlight as their only source of light. She didn't feel the need to use the flashlight at the moment, so she kept it where she left it.

"You can see so many stars from this angle," Noah said, as he pointed up into the night sky.

Brittney wasn't paying any attention to the stars. Instead, she scooted herself over to the edge of Noah's feet and laid down on her stomach inbetween his legs.

Without skipping a beat, she opened her mouth and let her wet tongue escape it, making contact with the bottom of Noah's balls.

Noah felt the warm touch of Brittney's tongue and nearly jumped out of his skin. He leaned up on his folded arms and watched intently as Brittney began giving him his first blowjob.

Brittney started with the bottom of his balls and licked around them, getting them wet with her touch. Then, she moved up to the base of his penis, licking his underside, all the way up to the head.

When she reached the head, she looked into Noah's eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her before she continued licking his penis.

Noah had the brightest smile on his face. He was wrapped up in a moment that he's wanted to occur for years.

Brittney continued by sliding her tongue back down the underside of his penis and kept licking away.

When she reached his base again, she reversed directions, sliding her tongue back up the underside of his penis.

She let her tongue slide off of Noah's penis head as she looked up into his eyes once more.

"Are you ready, handsome?" she asked.

Noah exhales and smiles before nodding his head.

Brittney took her step son's penis into her mouth and slowly lowered her head down, using her tongue to twirl around his length, and slowly coming back up again.

She moved her mouth back down, and then back up again, using her tongue to maximize his pleasure.

She repeated the same steps over a few times until she managed to fit all of Noah's penis inside of her mouth.

Noah leaned his head back as he started moaning. It wasn't long before he was unloading his warm, sticky semen into Brittney's mouth.

A few seconds later, she removed her mouth from around his softening penis and moved her way up Noah's body before she stopped above his waist.

She leaned down and attempted to kiss Noah, but he quickly placed a finger on her lips before she got too close, and shook his head no.

Brittney made a pouty face, and swallowed everything that Noah managed to release.

"All gone," Brittney said, as she prepared to lay down and make herself comfortable.

"Wow, Britt, I don't even know what to say," Noah began, with a quiet voice, "I guess I just wanted you to know, how much I really enjoyed that."

"I really enjoyed giving you the kind of pleasure that you've been aching for, for so long."

Noah smiled at his step mother as she reached over and grabbed her water bottle from before, drinking and swallowing a few sips before finding a comfortable spot to lay down.

She laid down on top of Noah before slowly sliding her body down until her side touched the balnket. Noah wrapped his outstretched arm around her body as she wrapped her leg around his.

"Are you comfortable?" Noah asked her.

"I'm super duper comfortable," she replied with a smile, as she tilted her head up at the stars.

Noah reached over beside him, grabbing another blanket to cover the two of them, before pulling it across himself and Brittney.

"So... that was---"

"Fun?" Noah said, interrupting Brittney.

The two of them laughed together for a few seconds before Brittney calmy spoke up again.

"So... you officially like girls, huh? That's good to know."

Noah nearly choked when he heard what Brittney asked him. He was quiet for a little bit before he spoke up, "I don't just like girls."

Brittney was surprised. She had no clue that Noah was interested in boys. It genuinely intrigued her.

She leaned upwards and rested sideways on her arm before looking into Noah's eyes.

She composed herself before speaking again, "So not just girls then?"

Noah sighed and said, "Well... I don't know. I've never had... fantasies of having sex with another boy. It's mostly just an oral kind of thing."

He took a second to swallow the saliva getting caught in his throat before beginning again.

"I'm interested in oral sex with boys, much more than anything else. Everything else about it, just doesn't sound appealing to me."

"Interesting," Brittney began, "So if I were to tell you that your father is bisexual, what would you say?"

"Wait. Dad likes guys?"

"Mhm," she replied, shaking her head up and down, "He hasn't been with one since his college days though."

"Wow, I never would have thought," Noah said, shaking his head, "That's pretty mind blowing. Has he told you what kinds of things he's done with other guys before?"

"No, not really. I've never really asked him," Brittney said.

Noah furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the night sky.

Brittney took notice and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." he sighed again, "It's just really nice to talk about these kinds of things with someone. Also, I never would have thought that Dad was bisexual."

"Well, the more you know," Brittney said, "Promise me you won't tell him I told you?"

"I know the drill. Don't talk about this with anyone. I know," he said.

Brittney laid back down and placed her head on Noah's chest again.

"Oh wow, did you see that Britt?" Noah asked.

"The shooting star? Yeah, just barely. It happened so quick!" she said excitedly, as a smile grew on her face once more.

"Make a wish," Noah said, as he placed his hand on the back of Brittney's head, gently rubbing his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm... that feels really good," she said.

In that moment, Brittney thought about what she wanted to wish for. She already had one of her biggest dreams come true quite recently, so she wasn't that picky.

She closed her eyes and wished for many more moments like the one she and Noah were sharing right now.

"Done," said Brittney.

After a few seconds of silence, Noah speaks up and asks, "Well you're gonna tell me aren't you?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true, silly," Brittney said, before looking up at Noah.

"Fine, fine. You wanna know what I wished for?" he asked.

"Sure, but if you tell me, it won't come true."

"Oh come on, you don't really believe in that, do you?" asked Noah.

"Of course I do! I'll tell you why," she said, before resting her head on Noah's chest again.

Brittney cleared her throat before speaking.

"When I was younger, I saw a shooting star while playing outside in the yard. My mother told me not to tell anyone what my wish was, otherwise it wouldn't come true."

She paused for a second before continuing.

"You wanna know what I got three days later?"

"What?" Noah asked, giving Brittney his undivided attention.

"I got a brand new bike," she replied, "My dad got it for me for getting good grades in school. The crazy part is, the bike that my dad got me, was the exact same bike that I wished for."

"Wow. I guess it was just a crazy coincidence then."

"Possibly, but I never spoke of that bike before I made my wish, or even after. I'm pretty superstitious about shooting stars."

"The more you know," Noah said, repeating what Brittney said to him just moments earlier.

Brittney giggled just before letting out a yawn as she inched closer to her step son.

It wasn't long before Brittney was drifting off to sleep. Noah decided to stay up for a little while longer. He knew that if he would have fallen asleep, they would wake up the next morning, and the moment would be over.

He begins thinking about their conversation that they shared.

"I guess I won't share what I wished for then," he thought, "I also can't believe my Dad is bisexual. That's just weird."

After a while of various thoughts running through his head, Noah began getting sleepy. He opened his mouth and let out a yawn before slowly closing his eyes. He let the sound of the crickets guide him to sleep.

A decent distance away, Roman was settling into his vehicle to make the long haul home.

He was supposed to stay an extra day, but he was missing his family too much. Ultimately, he decided against it.

He started his vehicle and opened up the "maps" app on his phone. He selected "home" as his destination, and set his phone aside, letting the voice navigation guide him.

He started driving as he heard the very familiar automated voice speak up.

"Three hours and 46 minutes until you reach your destination..."


	6. Getting Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman joins the fun.

A decent distance away, Roman was settling into his vehicle to make the long haul home.

He was supposed to stay an extra day, but he was missing his family too much. Ultimately, he decided against it.

He started his vehicle and opened up the "maps" app on his phone. He selected "home" as his destination, and set his phone aside, letting the voice navigation guide him.

He started driving as he heard the very familiar automated voice speak up.

"Three hours and 46 minutes until you reach your destination..."

Roman couldn't wait to get home and see his wife and kids, but it was late at night and he was unsure if they'd be up.

"Probably not," he thought, as he let out a yawn, "I'll just go to sleep when I get home."

He continued his drive and managed to get home a little before the estimated time on the GPS.

When he arrived at home he parked his vehicle in the driveway and decided to leave the merchandise in the vehicle to unload at a better time. He opened the garage door and walked inside, making sure to close and lock the garage door behind him.

Roman couldn't stop himself from yawning so he decided to go to bed, thinking there wasn't a way to get even more tired. When he got to his room, he emptied his pockets and put everything on his nightstand, then he took his jeans off to get more comfortable and then climbed into bed, trying not to disturb his wife who unbeknownst to him, wasn't even there. He fell asleep a few moments later.

The morning comes and Brittney's alarm on her phone goes off. She made sure to set it for 7:00am just in case Kane or Cora woke up early. She didn't want either one of them to be worried if they woke up and found her gone from her bed.

"Good morning," Noah said as he began stretching his arms out and up into the air.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Brittney asked.

"To be honest, it didn't feel all that great. The ground hurts to sleep on," he replied.

Brittney audibly laughed and agreed with him. "It really was uncomfortable huh?" she asked rhetorically. "We should probably get inside before your brother or sister wake up."

Noah nodded his head in agreement before he wrapped one of the spare blankets around Brittney to cover her up, then he stood up and picked up one of the blankets that they were laying on and wrapped it around himself.

The two of them picked up what they brought over from the gazebo and started walking back towards the house. When they got to the deck, Noah leaned down to pick up his swimsuit and Brittney's two piece bikini while Brittney walked forward to open the back door.

"Wait," Noah said.

Brittney took her hand off of the door handle and stood there. "What is it?" she asked.

"What happens now?" Noah began, "I mean, what we did... was fun. It was really fun..." Noah quieted his voice before continuing, "What exactly do we do now? How am I supposed to act around dad and the others when all I want to do is be around you?"

Brittney smiled as if she just recieved the sweetest compliment she's ever heard.

"That's sweet of you to say," Brittney reached out her hand and placed it on Noah's arm, "I like being around you too, handsome." Brittney looked down at the floor as she tried to think of the right words to say. "I... I think that we should have a talk later. But in the meantime, just act the same way we've always acted. Like a family."

"Ok," Noah said, "I can do that."

Brittney placed her hand back on the door handle and slid it open quietly. They both stepped inside the house and Noah sat everything down on the couch except for the blanket on his back and the swimsuits he was carrying.

"I'm gonna try and get some more sleep," Brittney said, "You should too."

"Yeah I'll try. It's hard to sleep again so soon after waking up," Noah said, as he began walking towards the stairs.

Brittney dropped the blanket that was keeping her warm onto the floor and stretched her arms out wide before letting out a yawn. She was still tired. It was fairly early in the morning after all. She walked over towards her bedroom and opened the door.

"Ahh- oh my god!" she whisper-shouted, "When did you get home?! You scared the crap out of me."

Roman lifted his head from his pillow, saw Brittney standing in the doorway naked before speaking up. "The better question is, when did you get out of bed? Weren't you here when I got home?"

"It's a long story. When did you get in?" Brittney asked as she began walking towards the bed.

"Late in the morning. I didn't want to wake any of you. Will you come back to bed already?" Roman looked over towards the clock on his nightstand and read the time. "Ugh... it's so early..."

Brittney didn't say anything. Instead, she walked around the bed to reach her side, dropped everything in her hands, and then climbed onto the bed and under the covers to cuddle up next to her husband.

"I'll explain everything later, but I had some fun with the boys," she said.

"You did, did you?" Roman asked, as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Realizing the conversation was ending there, Brittney closed her eyes and was off to sleep shortly after Roman.

The two of them only managed to get two hours of extra sleep before Cora started crying in her bedroom. Roman got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes, just before getting up to get his daughter. Walking into her bedroom that lies upstairs, he picks up Cora and changes her diaper before taking her back downstairs and into his room. Roman sets Cora down on the bed and rubs Brittney's back gently to get her to wake up.

"Wake up sleepy head, you have a visitor," Roman said.

"What time is it?" Brittney asked as she looked over towards the clock on Roman's nightstand, seemingly answering her own question.

"It's time to wake up, don't ya know?" Roman said with a laugh exiting his mouth, "I'm gonna take a shower. Can you watch Cora?" he asked, as he began taking off his clothes.

"Sure sexy," Brittney said as she picked Cora up and walked over to Roman. The two share a kiss before Brittney takes Cora out into the kitchen. She knows that it's risky being out there without any clothes on, but she went ahead and took the chance anyways.

"What is there for you to eat?" she asked rhetorically. Brittney sat Cora in her booster seat, and then grabbed a banana and a plastic children's knife before leaning over the island to feed her daughter. She cut the banana into little slices and began feeding them to Cora.

Kane walked into the kitchen after being woken up by Cora's crying. "She's so loud in the morning," Kane said.

Brittney turned her head towards his voice and spoke up. "Yeah I know. She can do that sometimes."

Kane walked past Brittney and clearly didn't notice anything unusual before doing a double take, realizing that his mother was completely naked. He walked back behind her and gently pinched her butt.

"Is it okay if I do this in front of Cora, mommy?" Kane asked.

"I think it's alright. She's too young to know what's going on anyways," Brittney said.

She leaned over the island a little bit more and started shaking her butt back and forth. Kane continued began feeling around his mother's butt cheeks until his stomach started growling. He made his way back over towards the fridge as he took out the already opened gallon of milk and went over towards the pantry for his cereal. From there, his bowl wasn't too far out of reach. It wasn't long before he was sitting down next to Cora in his pajamas eating breakfast with her.

"Hey, I just want to let you know that your dad is home," Brittney said.

Kane's eyes went wide as he stopped what he was doing.

"Don't worry. He's in the shower right now," she continued, "Just know that we can't do anything fun while he's around, okay?"

Kane nodded his head and continued eating his cereal, looking over his shoulder for his father with every other bite. Brittney kept feeding Cora until the banana was gone. She picked her up out of her booster seat and let her run around.

"Hey Kane," Brittney spoke up, "Can you please watch your sister for me?"

"Ugh I guess," he said, with a mouthful of cereal.

"Thank you," she said, expecting a response, but not getting one.

Brittney walked back into her bedroom, closed the door, and laid down on her bed. Roman got out of the shower and wrapped himself up in a towel sitting close by.

"Where's Cora?" he asked.

"Kane's watching her," Brittney said, as she reached behind her to rub the part of her back that was aching.

"What's the matter, hon?" Roman asked.

"Well, sleeping under the stars on thin blankets tends to make my back hurt," Brittney said.

Roman had this confused look on his face. "Am I supposed to know what that means?" he asked, before continuing to dry himself off.

"I can explain more if you come over here and give me a back massage," Brittney said, "It hurts like hell."

Roman dropped his towel on the floor and walked over to the bed. He reached inside Brittney's nightstand drawer for her lotion. Then he got on top of the bed and placed himself right below Brittney's butt with both of his legs on the outside of hers.

"Settled in yet?" Brittney asked.

"Just about," he replied.

He moved down Brittney's body a couple of inches and then popped open the cap on the bottle of lotion.

"My hands are a bit cold so it might be a little uncomfortable."

"Anything to make these knots go away," Brittney said.

Roman squeezed out some lotion onto Brittney's back in various places before closing the cap on the bottle and setting it aside. He then used his hands to massage his wife's back, getting to all the places that bothered her.

"Oh, yeah you were right. They are cold," she said as she tried to avoid Roman's touch.

Roman elicited a laugh and said, "It'll be fine after a while, just sit still and let me help you."

Brittney laid still and tried to enjoy the massage. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you everything that's happened over the past couple of days. You know, with the boys."

"Honestly, I'd love nothing more," Roman said.

"Okay, well... nothing really happened the day that you left," Brittney began, "The next morning though, me and Kane took a shower together..."

Roman's eyes went wide. "You took a shower with him? That must've been exciting," he said.

"It really was exciting, but it wasn't just a shower, babe. I gave him his first orgasm," she said, as she smiled slowly.

"Are you serious?" Roman asked, as he continued rubbing the lotion in.

"He loved it. In fact, he likes the taste of his own cum. We... tasted it together," she said hesitantly.

"You what? Tasted it together?" Roman asked as the look on his face only showed more and more interest.

"Yeah. He liked it so much, he went in for more... from my tongue..." Brittney hesitated towards the end of her sentence yet again. She wasn't sure how her husband would react.

Roman lifted his hands off of Brittney's back and rested them in his lap. "I wish I could have been there to see that," he said.

"Anyways, after the shower, we went about the day like normal," she began, "After the younger ones went to bed, I started thinking about Noah... so I decided to try skinny dipping with him."

Roman reached for the bottle of lotion and shifted his weight a few more inches down Brittney's body. He was slowly getting hard as the conversation went on. He poured some lotion out onto each of Brittney's round butt cheeks. He then set the bottle aside again and continued massaging his wife.

"Mmm... that feels good babe," Brittney said.

"Keep going. What happened next?" Roman asked.

Brittney closed her eyes as she tried her best to focus on Roman's hands and what they were doing. "Mmm... well, he came outside and then he got naked. That part took a little convincing. Then I asked if I could kiss him."

"Well, did you?" Roman asked, as his patience was wearing thin.

"Yeah. I asked if I was his first kiss and he said yes," Brittney replied, with a huge grin on her face.

"So you're saying that you gave Noah his first handjob and his first kiss in the span of... what, like two days?" he asked.

Brittney turned her head to look into Roman's eyes. When they met, she smiled again and said, "...and his first blowjob."

"Jesus christ, I should have stayed home," Roman said, before letting out a laugh.

"It's nice that I got to spend some time with the boys while you were gone," she said, "I honestly don't think it would've happened if you didn't go."

Roman had a serious look on his face. "Are you saying you want me gone more?"

"What?" she asked rhetorically. She turned herself over so that she was now lying on her back. "Absolutely not. I love you, and I love having you here with me. I don't ever want you to think that I want you gone," she continued, reassuring her husband.

Roman gently leaned down and held himself up on his upper arms, and slowly kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you too," he said, "I guess with everything that's been going on, I just feel a bit left out."

Brittney ran one of her hands through the hair on the back of Roman's head before pulling him down into another kiss.

"It's funny you mention that," she said softly. She took a second to look into her husband's eyes before continuing. "Noah told me that he's had bisexual fantasies before," she smiled brightly at the man hovering over her, "He isn't interested in regular sex with boys... but rather, oral sex with boys. I figured you'd like that part," Brittney giggled.

"Oh really? Well you guessed right," said Roman, before leaning into another soft kiss on the lips.

Roman leaned back up and asked, "Want me to keep going?"

Brittney smiled before speaking up. "No. I think it's your turn, if you know what I mean." Brittney used her pointer finger to motion for Roman to come closer to her.

Roman slid up the length of Brittney's body and rested when she was able to reach him. He let some of his saliva drip down onto his erect penis, with some making it's way down onto Brittney's stomach.

She reached her hands out and then waited for more saliva to wet her hand. She then grabbed a hold of her husband's erect penis and started tugging along his shaft. Then she used her free hand to start massaging his balls.

The two of them shared a look as they smiled warmly at each other. Roman then leaned his head back as he started to enjoy the feeling of his wife's hands all around his manhood. Brittney continued her stroking motions. Back and forth, back and forth, until a loud noise distracted them from continuing. They stopped what they were doing.

"What was that?" Brittney asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna go check," Roman said, before getting up off of the bed.

Brittney reached out her arm to hold Roman back. "Wait. You remember how you mentioned that you don't like being left out?"

"Um, yeah," he said.

"Well... maybe now's the time for you to get involved," she continued.

"How do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Well I've been thinking about it for a little while now. I think Kane should learn how to... you know... masturbate."

Roman sat back down on the bed and listened more closely.

"You could ask him to come in here while you set Cora alone with some toys," Brittney started, "Then by the time you come back in the room, he'll most likely be on board."

"Interesting... are you sure he's ready for that?" Roman began, "I mean, we're gonna have to buy a lot more kleenex," he said jokingly.

Brittney smiled and said, "I think he's ready. We just have to go slow with him and explain everything."

"Yeah, I think that sounds good," he said.

With their new understanding in mind, they both got off of the bed. Roman moved towards his dresser, trying to find some decent clothes. He reached around for a pair of gym shorts and put them on. Brittney went over to Roman's nightstand and reached into the top drawer for their bottle of lube. Then she grabbed the kleenex box on the top of the nightstand and tossed both onto the bed before jumping on it herself. Then, Roman went out to see what the loud noise was.

"Hey Kane, what was that loid noise we heard?" Roman asked his son.

"Oh it was just Cora's sippy cup. She dropped it."

Roman walked over towards Kane who was now sitting on the couch watching TV, "I think your Mom was asking to talk to you," he said.

Kane looked up at Roman and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, you better get in there," he said, with a smile.

Kane got up off the couch and walked towards his parent's bedroom. Roman walked around the couch to reach the bucket of toys in the corner, picked out a few, and set them in front of Cora who was sitting in front of the couch. He kissed her on her head and then wandered back over to the door to his bedroom and stopped in the doorway, letting Kane know he was there.

"Umm..." Kane said, not knowing what to do.

Roman took this time to reassure Kane that everything was okay. "It's alright. Go on," he said.

"Kane looked back towards his mother and started walking towards the bed. "Why are you nakey?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you something, silly," said Brittney, as she bopped Kane on the nose with her finger. "You remember when we took a shower together and I made you... feel good?"

Kane looked back towards Roman in the doorway. Roman was trying to let Kane know that everything he's done with his mother was okay with him, but also not trying to be intrusive at the same time. He just smiled.

Kane looked back towards Brittney and said, "Yeah, of course I do!"

"Well... what would you think about me and daddy teaching you how to make yourself feel good... down there?" she asked, pointing towards her son's shorts.

Kane looked down to where Brittney was looking. "What about not being able to tell anyone?" he whispered.

"Well I guess this is an exception. Your dad won't be upset," she whispered back, looking towards her husband for backup.

Roman came into the room and sat on the bed, leaving the door open. "I want you to know that I'm okay with you seeing your mom naked. It's not okay with most families, but our family is different than everybody else's. Not every boy your age gets to enjoy fun time with their mother the way that you do. We need you to know that."

"Your daddy's right. Not every family is like ours," Brittney said.

"Okay, I think I understand. I can see mommy nakey, because our family is special," Kane said.

"Yeah... pretty much," said Brittney before looking over to her husband. Roman smiled at Brittney and she smiled softly back. "So, you want us to teach you how to make yourself feel good?" she asked.

"Masturbate," Roman said, correcting her, "That's the proper word."

"Yes, I want to learn" Kane said.

Brittney looked over to Roman to let him know that this is happening. Brittney laid her back down on the bed and tried to get comfortable.

Roman began by taking his gym shorts and his shirt off. "Just do what I do, okay?" he said, while looking over towards his son.

"I can do that," Kane replied.

When Roman got onto the bed, Brittney tapped her left leg, motioning for Roman to straddle it. He followed Brittney's plan and waited for Kane.

After Kane's clothes came off, he did the same thing as his father, getting onto the bed and straddling Brittney's other leg.

"Woah," Kane said, "Yours is bigger than mine."

"Don't worry, yours will get bigger as you get older," Brittney said.

Roman reached down for the bottle of lube that was sitting on the bed, opened it, and squeezed some out into his right hand. He dropped the bottle and motioned for Kane to do the same thing.

"What is this stuff?" he asked.

"It's called lubrication. It's something that you can use when you want to--"

"Masturbate?" Kane asked, cutting his father off.

"Yeah. Exactly," Roman said.

"You don't always have to use that kind of lubrication, Kane," Brittney said, "You can also use... your saliva."

Kane's face looked a bit puzzled. "You mean, like my spit?" he asked.

"Yeah sweetheart," she replied, before giggling.

Brittney looked at Kane and watched him squeeze lube into his right hand. She was enjoying watching her son learn something new from his father. Especially in this capacity.

Roman began stroking his erect penis, and looked over towards Kane. He was following close behind, doing the exact same thing as his father.

"Like this dad?" Kane asked.

"Exactly like that," Roman replied, "How does it feel?"

"Slippery," he said.

Both Brittney and Roman let out a laugh as they continued watching their son masturbate.

"If you do it long enough, you should start to have what's called an orgasm," said Roman.

"Just like what happened in the shower the other day," continued Brittney, to try and make the explanation a little bit easier for Kane to understand.

Kane looked back over towards Roman, not paying any attention to what his mother just said, and watched him continue to stroke his penis. Then, he looked down at Brittney's beautiful breasts and said, "Mommy, you're really pretty."

"Aww... that's nice of you to say sweetheart," she said as she smiled back at her son. "Do you mind if I..."

Brittney reached out her hands and grabbed a hold of both penises in front of her. She decided to take control from here.

Brittney knew that Roman was going to last longer than Kane so she slowed down her right hand and kept up the same pace with her left hand. Stroking Kane slower, but Roman faster.

Roman closed his eyes and leaned his head back, signaling that he was enjoying the handjob from his gorgeous wife.

Kane couldn't stop staring at his mother's round breasts. He leaned down just enough to extend a hand and grab one.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just be gentle," Brittney said.

Roman let out a moan as precum started dripping from his erect penis. Brittney started stroking Kane a little bit faster now, twisting her hand around his shaft.

"Oh... mommy... I think it's starting..."

"Don't hold anything in. Let it all out, just like last time," Brittney said.

Roman adjusted his head to look over towards Brittney. They connected stares and shared another smile. Roman then looked down at Kane's penis just in time to see him cum all over his wife's stomach and breasts.

"Oh it feels so good..." Kane said.

After Kane ejaculated, Brittney let go of his penis. Kane watched Brittney move her free hand over to play with Roman's balls.

"Oh... god, baby..." That was enough for Roman. Seconds later, he came all over his wife's stomach, and breasts, nearly mimicking his son just moments before.

Brittney took a finger from each of her hands and ran both of them along the underside of her boys' penises, collecting the last drop of cum from them. She then ran her fingers into her mouth, tasting them both at the same time.

"Well... that was hot," Roman said.

"You can say that again," Brittney replied.

Kane didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down and held himself up over his mother's breasts. Then he ran his tongue over her right breast, collecting some of his own semen onto his tongue and swallowing it. He continued licking Brittney's bare breast until he felt her nipple get hard in his mouth.

Brittney looked over Kane and made eye contact with her husband, his face showing genuine surprise.

Kane then stopped what he was doing to lean over towards his mother's left breast. He lined his mouth up to where some of his father's semen landed. He collected some of it onto his tongue, and then tasted it.

Brittney looked back over to Roman and smiled again, with her mouth agape. "Oh my god!" she mouthed. Roman smiled back and watched his son continue.

When he was finished, he sat back up and looked at Brittney's smiling face.

"Did you expect it to taste different?" she asked, locking eyes with her son.

"Yeah..." he said, in a sultry manner that only managed to make Brittney giggle.

"I told you yours tasted the same, silly," she said.

Roman reached over towards the kleenex box and picked it up. He took out a few kleenex and wiped off his hand and penis. Then, he grabbed a few more and handed them to Kane.

"Start by wiping off your hands and then down there," he said, pointing to his penis.

Kane did as he was told as Roman got more kleenex from the box.

"Now use these to wipe up your mess," said Roman, pointing to his son's semen resting on top of his wife's body.

Brittney watched as her husband and son wiped every last drop of semen from her naked body.

"If you want, you can have this bottle for yourself," Roman said, as he handed the bottle over to Kane.

Kane took the bottle and looked at Brittney. She nodded her head yes, letting Kane know it was okay. "Just make sure not to make any messes," she said.

"I won't mommy," Kane replied.

"Okay. Do you remember our rule?" she asked.

"I know, I know... I can't tell anyone," he said, acknowleging the rule.

Brittney sat up and used her hands behind her to prop herself upwards.

"Hey, you," she said, directing her attention towards Roman, "Thanks for cleaning me up."

Roman leaned down and kissed his wife. "You're welcome," he said.

Kane watched his parents share a long kiss on the lips. He moved his attention towards the other side of the room and managed to catch a brief shadow move slowly past the doorway. Someone was making their way across the hallway.

"Uhh mommy..." Kane said.

A few seconds later, Noah walked into the room while looking back at Cora. "Why's she out here by herself?" he asked. Noah slowly panned his head over towards the bed and saw his step mom, dad, and little brother naked, all looking in his direction. His face scrunched up, and his jaw dropped...


End file.
